Divine Service : The Tale of Blue Rose and Red Rose
by Kunougi Haruka
Summary: Eren, penyihir terahkir dari keluarga Jaeger yang selamat dari pembantaian kaum penyihir pada abad ke 14 pemilik toko DIVINE SERVICE-sedangkan Rivaille adalah vampire terkuat kepercayaan Irvin, keduanya adalah musuh alami sejak dahulu hingga takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan sepasang Mawar Merah dan Mawar Biru yang bersinar abadi. "FOR APHIN 123 RIREN FANFIC 2013 CHALLENGE"


Divine Service : The Tale of Blue Rose and Red Rose

By :

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Warning :

Sho-ai, bloody and gore scene, miss-typo a lot, alur maju-mundur tak beraturan, juga jalan cerita yang membosankan dan OOC

Info :

For APhin123's Challenge of RIREN fanfic on 2013

Genre :

Romance, dark humor,supernatural, fluff plus smut and LEMON!

Rate : T+-M

Pairing for this chapter :

Vampire!RivaxWitch!Eren

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy, Aphin-san.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_In my possession, the blue rose is keep shining so dimly and in yours, it's a red rose which it also secretly shining whenever we are close to each other…it's like a radar for me to find you…" _Eren to Rivaille.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shingashina di tahun 2013

Di Toko Barang Bekas (Second-hand Shop), Divine Service.

"Huff…huff…berat…" suara lelaki berseragamkan sekolah St. SINA dengan tinggi jangkung mengangkat sebuah kotak berisikan entah hanya pemiliknya yang mengetahui apa isinya—Jean Kirschtein, remaja itu berusaha mengangkat benda berat berwarnakan coklat kehitaman itu dengan penuh sekuat tenaga.

"Jean, taruh kotak itu di rak paling atas." Pinta ah, lebih tepatnya perintah dari seorang bocah berambut coklat dengan tubuh semampai—berbeda dengan Jean yang memakai seragam sekolah—sosok lelaki ini memakai yukata berwarna hitam dengan pola bunga krisan sebagai coraknya, dia mengenakan sebuah chocker hitam dengan hiasan bunga plum ungu di batangan lehernya—tangannya tengah memegang sebuah Kiseru [Pipa Rokok ala Jepang] berwarna merah maroon yang sudah lama sekali tidak digunakan oleh orang-orang kebanyakan.

Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya anak kecil masih terlalu dini untuk merokok? Seharusnya begitu, entah kenapa aura yang terlihat dari bocah yang seperti berumur lima belaskan itu terlihat seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman dan lebih bijak, ketimbangkan dengan wajah kekanakannya yang kalem.

"B-baiklah…mari kita mulai!" Jean yang tidak bisa mengangkat kotak yang lebih seperti peti itu, langsung saja membanting kuat ke permukaan atas rak etalase itu, membuat suara yang teramat berisik.

BAAAKKKK!

Si brunette langsung mengerenyitkan dahi dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, tanda dia kesal dengan kerja budak-maksudnya pegawainya itu—dia mengomel jadinya dan Jean sudah tau kata pedas yang akanm dilontarkannya.

"Kau ini, bisakah kau meletakan peti itu dengan lebih hati-hati? Kau bisa merusaknya tauk." Cibir pemuda ber-yukata itu.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja peti ini terlalu berat untuk kuangkat." Jean agak merendahkan nada bicaranya, menahan amarah.

Pemuda yang sedang mengisap pipa rokok itu menghela nafas maklum sembari mengeluarkan asap tembakau itu.

"Kau ini lelaki atau bukan sih? Seandainya saja Mikasa dan Armin tidak kutugaskan untuk mengambil cermin Yata*pasti aku akan menyuruh mereka, kau tahu Mikasa itu lebih perkasa darimu, bahkan mungkin kau kalah kuat denganku…" pemuda itu menepuk pelan wajahnya seraya mengeleng-geleng—bagaikan orangtua yang salah memilih menantu yang tidak kompeten.

Tentu saja Jean yang sudah capai mengangkut sana-sini barang-barang antik milik bossnya yang kelewat lebih muda ini langsung menyulut emosinya.

"KALAU BEGITU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGANGKUT PETI INI SENDIRI, KETIMBANG AKU HEH? EREN!?" teriaknya dengan kesal karena kerjanya tidak dihargai oleh sang tuan pemilik sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya menutup sebelah lubang telinganya dengan menoleh kearah lain—Cuek ahay!

"Jangan berisik, Jean…kepalaku masih pusing nih, suaramu membuatnya lebih parah…" erang kesakitan dari pemuda yang sedang dalam situasi hangover yang berlebih. Sebuah urat perempatan imajiner terlihat di dahi Jean.

"SALAHMU SENDIRI MENGHABISKAN 5 BOTOL BRANDY SEMALAMAN!" Jean frustasi dengan tingkah laku pemilik toko benda bekas ini, wajar saja kalau bocah ber-yukata ini sering mengeluh pening karena kebiasaaanya yang gemar minum-minum itu.

Eren memijit keningnya yang sedikit nyut karena teriakan yang terlalu keras trademark milik © Jean Kirsctein.

"Jangan berteriak di dekatku…aku sudah membantumu untuk menyingkirkan roh-roh di masa lalumu bukan? Dan sebagai kompensasinya, kau bekerja padaku agar utangmu lunas, karena itulah jangan mengeluh terus dan kerja yang benar." Jean sedikit tersentak karena apa yang diucapkan oleh boss-nya itu sangatlah telak.

.

.

.

Jean Past :

Dia teringat ketika dirinya yang dulu, sering dihantui oleh roh-roh berusia 800 tahun yang lalu, dirinya yang populer namun tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menyentuhnya karena sifatnya yang membawa sial pada lingkungan sekitarnya membuat dia lebih tepatnya orang populer yang tersisihkan.

Dan dia bertemu Eren, murid pindahan di kelasnya, yang ternyata memiliki bisnis second-hand shop [toko bekas] bernama "DIVINE SERVICE" nama yang kedengarannya aneh dan lebih terdengar nama untuk para host-host pria, meski begitu semua teman-temannya sontak menyukai kehadiran murid baru itu.

Karena pembawaan anak itu yang riang dan ceria. Mungkin.

Hingga, suatu hari dia tidak sengaja melihat sosok Eren yang berbeda pada siang hari, mata Eren tidak lagi membulat besar layaknya anak-anak polos seperti yang dia kira, kedua orb berwarna amber yang urung-urungan dapat berubah warna—menjadi zamrud kemudian menjadi azure kelam, sesuai dengan pencahayaan matahari— itu, terlihat lebih dingin dan kejam.

Dia melihat Eren tengah berbicara dengan sosok gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai gadis paling populer dikalangan pria karena sifatnya yang manis dan memiliki senyuman layaknya seorang dewi yang turun dari surge, pria manapun termasuk Jean sudah pasti menganggap Eren adalah pria yang paling beruntung karena bisa berbicara dengan Christa Renz yang bagaikan malaikat itu.

"Ada apa, Jaeger-kun?" tanya Christa karena Eren tengah berhadapan dengannya dan menatap dingin, sungguh ini bukan Eren yang sebelumnya!

Jean mengintip dari balik pintu kelas dan menatap apa yang Eren bawa di tangannya itu seperti sebuah belati dengan ornament rumit diganggangnya, untuk apa pisau itu? Apa Eren tau, kalau peraturan sekolah mengatakan dilarang membawa benda tajam? Apa dia akan melukai gadis manis itu? Jean tidak habis pikir.

Namun semuanya salah, karena Eren malah memberikan belati yang sudah disampul oleh sarung berwarna coklat itu ke arah Christa, gadis itu terlihat tidak takut melainkan dia gugup dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan pisau yang dipampang ke arahnya.

"Anu…pisau..ini?" Christa tidak mengerti.

"Kau yang menelepon tokoku kemarin bukan?" Eren bertanya balik, mengacuhkan pertanyaan awal Christa.

"Eh? Jadi…kamu yang katanya bisa mengabulkan keinginanku?"

"Begitulah…"

"Tak kusangka nomor yang kutelepon itu ternyata nomor tokomu…"

Jean tidak mengerti ketika mendengar penuturan kata Christa.

Keinginan?

Apa maksudnya dengan keinginan?

Apakah Christa memiliki keinginan yang ingin dikabulkan? Kalo iya, apa itu?

Dan apa hubungannya keinginan Christa dengan memberi sebuah belati?

Eren menatap datar namun tersenyum penuh arti, dia pun menjawab pertanyaan Christa dan pertanyaan terselubung Jean.

"Kau mengatakan padaku, kalau kau muak dengan kehidupanmu yang serba sempurna…kau berasal dari keluarga yang beradap, kau primadona di kalangan teman-temanmu yang pria, dan teman baikmu yang bernama Ymir, selalu melindungimu, bukan?"

Jean makin bingung? Kenapa Christa menganggap bahwa hidupnya memuakkan? Dia punya keluarga yang kaya, popular dan punya teman yang protektif, kenapa dia menganggap hal itu memuakan?

"Tapi kenyatannya, orangtuamu tidak memperhatikanmu karena tuntutan kerja, kau tidak tahan dengan tatapan mesum dan menjijikan yang kau terima dari pengemarmu dan terburuknya, sahabat karibmu ternyata seseorang yang sangat posesif—dan memiliki rasa cinta yang salah padamu, apa aku salah?" Eren berucap telak, wajah Christa bagaikan sebuah buku karangan yang mudah dibaca oleh Eren hanya dengan dilihat melalui sampul tanpa melihat ke dalam isinya.

"I-itu…aku tidak memberitahukan sedetail itu padamu, kan? Tapi kenapa…"

"Semua itu terlihat jelas, ketika aku meng-observasi dan mencari informasi tentangmu selama di kelas." Jawab Eren santai, Jean mulai mencurigai status pemuda brunette ini.

Apa benar dia murid pindahan? Lebih tepatnya apakah dia ini benar-benar anak beumurkan 15 tahun? Cara bicaranya seperti orang dewasa yang berpengalaman? Berpengalaman bukan arti lain, loh.

"Aku menerima permintaanmu, karena kau adalah klienku dan aku tidak mungkin mengacuhkan klienku…" Eren tersenyum bagaikan senyuman topeng Noh—Jean bergidik takut—karena di kelas siang hari tadi, pemuda itu menebar senyum sehangat matahari dan hiper-aktif kepada teman-temannya.

Sosok Eren sangatlah berbeda, seolah-olah dia memiliki sisi gelap yang berbahaya.

Dia melihat gadis bertubuh mungil itu merinding, menahan tangis dan Eren tidak mengganti ekspresi wajahnya itu—seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan mengorek luka gadis malang itu—dia kembali berkata.

"Keinginanmu, yang kau katakan dua hari lalu melalui telepon adalah kau ingin 'Berubah' maka aku memberikanmu belati ini." Eren menyodorkan kembali belati itu, Christa menatap nanar belati itu dan mengadahkan kepalanya kembali.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan belati ini…?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya memberimu belati ini dan kaulah yang harus memutuskan, apa yang harus kau lakukan dengannya."

"…?" Christa tidak mengerti dan dia mengenggam belati itu tapi tidak menariknya dari telapak tangan Eren, dia nampak berpikir keras, menimang-nimang keputusannya.

"Ingatlah satu hal—tugasku hanyalah memberikan barang tertentu dari tokoku yang kira-kira setimpal dengan keinginan klien itu sendiri, namun keputusan utama adalah hak dari klien dan aku tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk menghalangi atau menyetujui, apapun keputusan mereka."

"Karena aku tidak ingin merusak keseimbangan hubungan antara klien dan pemberi, sebagai gantinya klien yang merasa sudah terpuaskan harus memberikan aku sebuah barang pengganti, uang atau apapun itu sebagai bayarannya."

Christa mengambil belati itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama benda kecil tersebut dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan belati itu, kau bisa saja menjadikan belati itu sebagai cerminan dirimu untuk menahan diri, kau bisa membuangnya atau menjualnya ke toko antik atau mungkin…"

GULP

"Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk 'menikam' semua orang yang menganggumu…" entah kenapa Eren dengan santai mengatakan hal yang semenakutkan itu—seolah-olah mengatakan kalau menikam orang dengan pisau karena emosi sesaat adalah hal yang normal, seperti memotong kue—siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan ciut mentalnya.

"…"

"Ahahahaa—yang tadi itu bercanda kok, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, Christa Renz." Eren menepuk pundak gadis itu dan mengambil ransel sekolahnya.

Eren pun beranjak pergi dari kelas dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jean yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya itu, mata turquoise bertemu dengan orb kuning kecoklatan dan sebuah ulasan senyum mengerti terlukis di wajah boyish itu.

"Ah, aku mengerti, kau memiliki keinginan, bukan?" ucapnya dengan nada kekanakan.

"Jean Kirschtein…"

Dan di saat itulah Jean menyandang pangkat menjadi budak sang Eren Jaeger yang terkenal misterius itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Divine Service : The Tale of Blue Rose and Red Rose

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"-an…"

.

.

.

"Jean…"

.

.

.

PLENTUNG!

.

.

.

"HOI, JEAN KIRSCHTEIN!" sebuah botol sake kosong melayang indah dan mendarat ke dahi pria berdarahkan perancis itu, membuat Jean mengaduh kesakitan yang tiada taranya itu.

"Auch! Sakit, sialan!"

"Salahmu sendiri melamun di siang hari begini, kembali bekerja!" Eren tengah duduk di sebuah kursi sofa anyaman rotan sembari menyilangkan kakinya.

"Setelah itu buatkan makan siang juga makan malam, ya? Mikasa sedang tidak ada dan aku kepingin makan sushi hari ini, oh jangan lupa sajikan aku sake~" lanjut Eren yang meneguk sakenya yang entah sudah botol keberapa.

'Dasar diktator…' batin Jean yang dipaksa kerja bagaikan Cinderella, saat ini sifat Eren mengingatkan Jean pada anime aneh yang berasal dari karya CLAMP yang di mana tokoh utamanya sering digencet oleh bossnya yang seorang wanita penyihir dengan boneka berbentuk manju hitam.

Saat ini situasinya sama dengan sang tokoh utama yang menggunakan kacamata itu.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku memindahkan barang-barang ini? Kalau misalnya berdebu kau tinggal menyuruhku untuk membersihkannya seperti biasa, kan?"

"Tahan dulu, sebelum kita membahas itu aku mau bertanya, apakah kau tidak pernah bosan duduk ditempat yang sama dan diam monoton tanpa melakukan apapun?"

"Hah? Tentu saja aku akan bosan, apalagi aku hanya diam melulu."

"Nah, hal itu tepat seperti yang ingin kulakukan pada barang-barangku ini…kau lihat, tokoku ini tidak hanya menyimpan barang bekas berpeninggalan sejarah tapi sebagian dari mereka memiliki 'jiwa' dan biasanya mereka akan cepat rusak kalau mereka 'bosan'."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti? Barang bisa bosan?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu tentunya." Eren menuangkan botol sake ke cawannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa isi peti hitam yang kuangkat itu tadi?" Jean penasaran dengan kotak persegi yang barusan diangkutnya itu, Eren menoleh dengan mata yang agak sayu.

"Itu kotak Pandora…"

Krik…

"PA-PANDORA!? HOI, KENAPA KAU MEMILIKI BARANG SEPERTI ITU?" Jean menjerit frustasi campuran terkejut dan takut, kenapa Eren memiliki barang menakutkan itu? Kotak Pandora yang terkenal menyimpan segala hal yang jahat dan berbahaya bagi umat manusia.

OH, DEMI TITAN BERSEMPAKAN BULU CHEETAH!

"Tenanglah, yang kumiliki hanyalah bekasnya saja, hanya wadah yang tidak memiliki isi, karena dosa sudah tersebar luas ke dunia ini dan hanya manusia yang bisa menentukan untuk menerima dengan senang hati atau melawan mati-matian akan dosa tersebut…" Eren menjelaskan dengan senyuman santai.

"Berarti kotak ini aman, kan?"

Eren mengangguk iya, Jean menghela nafas dan kembali bekerja.

Ketika dia tengah mengangkut guci porselen dengan lukisan bunga bakung di permukaannya, sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti kotak hadiah ukuran kecil berwarna biru muda—dengan hiasan berwarna biru tua dengan corak polkadot putih—imut dan mengemaskan, tertangkap oleh pengamatannya.

Jean penasaran dengan isi kotak ini namun memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niat penasarannnya, takut kena getahnya dari Eren dan bermaksud untuk memutarkan arah rotasi bergeraknya hingga tidak sengaja dia menyentil sedikit sudut kotak kecil itu.

PRUKKK!

Jean terkejut dengan bunyi yang terdengar ringan itu, dia segera menaruh guci itu ketempat yang aman dan mengecek barang yang disentuhnya hingga jatuh tadi.

"…" Eren menghentikan acara minumnya dan menoleh sosok yang berjongkok memunggunginya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Eren, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi!" Jean paling takut kalau Eren sudah marah, biasanya dia akan disuruh kerja rodi tanpa istirahat atau disuruh memasak makanan kelas berat untuk bossnya itu.

"…"

"…"

"…?" Jean membuka kedua matanya yang tadi tertutup karena takut melihat seringaian seram Eren, namun dia salah sangka yang dilihatnya Eren memungut kotak biru itu dan membuka isinya.

"A-apakah isinya baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Jean melihat tatapan lembut dari sosok boss yang terkenal egois itu terkejut, apakah dia boleh memotret wajah itu dan disebarkannya ke ?

Eren menatap lama dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Jean yang memasang muka kepo untuk mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan bocah ini terlihat ramah dan lembut dadakan itu.

"Kau ingin tahu apa isi kotak ini?" Eren tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan iya.

Eren membuka penutup kotak itu dan memperlihatkan Jean, sebuah tangkai mawar berwarna biru tua dengan tetesan air segar yang bening—bagaikan mawar yang baru dipetik dari ladang bunga yang bermekaran.

Sungguh aneh! Terlihat bunga itu masih segar dan tidak ada yang menunjukan bahwa bunga itu palsu, mengingat pemilik toko bekas ini memiliki sejuta atau lebih, barang peninggalan bersejarah yang dapat mengalahkan museum internasional sekali pun.

"Isinya…mawar biru…?" Jean tidak mengerti.

"Benar…sebuah mawar biru yang kudapatkan dari klienku yang…sedikit tidak biasa…" Eren mengingat kembali masa lalu di mana dia masih menjadi penyihir yang terkejam tanpa perasaan dan pertemuan pertama dengan 'Dia'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Divine Service : The Tale of Blue Rose and Red Rose

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Abad ke 17, Era kegelapan di Black Woods.

Black woods, adalah hutan yang terkenal dengan mahluk mistis yang senang membantai atau memakan manusia yang berani memasuki kawasan hutan kegelapan pada masa era itu, di mana dongeng cerita rakyat—yang sebenarnya kelam masih belum disentuh oleh penulis terkenal di masa depan—bercampur dengan kenyataan.

Karena itulah, para pengelana mengusahakan untuk setidaknya melewati hutan tersebut sebelum malam tiba, tidak ingin bertemu salah satu mahluk dongeng yang dikabarkannya senang memburu manusia pada malam hari.

Apalagi salah satunya berwujud manusia yang dikutuk untuk menghisap darah mahluk hidup lainnya untuk bertahan hidup.

Dongeng yang berasal dari Rumania, di mana dikabarkan mahluk dongeng satu ini adalah mahluk paling hina yang dikutuk oleh Tuhan—karena melanggar dosa yang paling besar yaitu, memangsa sesamanya manusia untuk hidup abadi—meski lambat laun berganti tahun ke tahun, nama istilah mereka diganti menjadi nama yang paling umum di seluruh dunia yaitu Vampire.

Meskipun, beberapa manusia pengelana yang beruntung karena tidak bertemu hewan buas saat berkelana, hanya mahluk inilah yang paling berbahaya karena mereka cepat, kuat dan ahli dalam kegelapan.

Manusia tidak berdaya dan karena satu-satunya rute yang dipakai untuk memasuki negara luar, maka dari itulah sebagian besar mereka membawa senjata untuk melindungi diri, meski hal itu percuma karena keterbatasn mereka dalam kekuatan dan kecepatan untuk melawan seekor vampire.

.

.

.

Namun, bukan hanya para pengelana asing yang sering menjadi santapan mahluk penghisap darah itu, melainkan tidak sedikit para penduduk di desa yang sering menjadi korban dan berakibat menjadi bawahan sang pengigit, karena cairan tertentu yang berasal dari taring panjang Vampire.

Membuat mereka menjadi salah satu dari mereka, hidup tapi tak bernyawa.

Salah satunya desa Trost pada abad ke 17 saat itu, masyarakat tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak ataupun berkeliaran malam hari—takut menjadi santapan selanjutnya.

"Kali ini keluarga Wagner..."

"kasihan sekali, padahal mereka orang baik…"

"Badan mereka tercerai-berai…tidak ada yang selamat…"

"Kita harus lebih berhati-hati malam ini, jangan sampai salah satu dari keluarga kita menjadi selanjutnya…"

Berbagai suara-suara dari warga yang melihat beberapa seonggokan mayat tak bernyawa, keluarga Wagner yang tinggal di sudut desa, dekat hutan tergelap.

Suara bisikan dan obrolan kecil meliputi desa itu, membuat seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun dengan pakaian berwarna serba hitam bagaikan bangsawan, kedua tangannya mengandeng jemari dua anak kecil—yang satu perempuan berambut hitam asia dengan baju dress hitam senada dengan hiasan bunga mawar diselimuti oleh beberapa tetesan hiasan berbentuk muitara kecil mengelilingi mawar tersebut dan satunya anak lelaki dengan rambut pirang bermatakan biru muda, memakai kemeja abu-abu dengan celana pendek hitam.

Kalau ada yang melihat, sepertinya mereka dari pemakaman entah pemakaman siapa dan di mana—sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan sehingga mereka tidak bisa menghitung siapa saja yang mati dalam sehari.

"Permisi…"

"Hm?"

"Perkenalkan, saya Eren Jaeger dan ini kedua adikku Mikasa dan Armin…kami pendatang baru dari Shingashina…" sapa pemuda yang bernama Eren dengan senyuman ramah, meski kontras dengan pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Oh salam kenal, aku Hannes…anak muda, kamu berada di masa yang sulit sekali, saat ini kami baru saja kehilangan salah satu warga yang baik…" ujar pria paruh baya itu.

"Oh, saya turut berduka-cita…" Eren memasang muka sedih.

"Iya, keluarga Wagner…Pak Wagner adalah pria yang baik dan pekerja keras, istrinya adalah wanita yang paling ramah dan penyayang dan si kecil Thomas…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Bahkan si malang Thomas pun juga direngut nyawanya oleh mahluk penghisap darah jahanam itu…"

"Vampire?"

"Iya, populasi mereka sangatlah banyak dan setiap malam mereka datang ke desa ini dan memburu beberapa penduduk desa yang sedang sial berada diluar…"

"Begitu, ya…" sontak gadis asia bernama Mikasa mengenggam ujung jas Eren, untuk menarik perhatiannya—Eren yang mengerti gestur tersebut bermaksud pamit untuk pergi.

"Baiklah pak Hannes, kami pamit dulu…"

"Tunggu, kalian punya tempat tinggal disini?"

"Kami hanya akan tinggal beberapa hari di penginapan, setelah itu kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Kota selanjutnya…" jawab Eren seadanya dengan jujur, buat apa dia bohong coba?

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bertiga tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa hari?"

"…" serempak ketiga anak berpakaian gothic itu memiringkan kepala karena bingung, buat apa mereka ditawari tempat tinggal pada seorang yang baru mereka kenal?

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, aku punya keluarga yang bisa mengurus kalian, lagipula kasihan kalau kamu harus mengurus kedua adikmu dan pastinya kau akan kerepotan karena mereka akan kelaparan."

Eren hanya tersenyum penuh makna dan terpaksa mengiyakan tawaran tersebut,

"Kalau begitu kami bergantung pada anda, pak Hannes." Ucap Eren membungkukan sedikit badannya.

.

.

.

Rumah Hannes.

"Maaf menganggu…" sapa Eren bersamaan dengan kedua 'adiknya' kepada keluarga Hannes. Istri Hannes memang wanita yang baik dan pengertian, dia memasak banyak untuk ketiga tamunya yang berpakaian eksentrik itu dan anak sulung mereka yang masih berumur 5 tahun terlihat senang dengan kedua teman barunya yang terlihat berbeda umur.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama dan diakhiri berbincang-bincang, hingga Hannes bertanya kepada Eren.

"Jadi katakan Eren, apa kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan?"

"Iya, aku meneruskan usaha ayahku yang seorang pemilik toko menjual barang bekas…"

"Hooo, aku terkejut. Padahal kau terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan dan pekerjaanmu pasti lebih hebat lagi. Dilihat cara berpakaianmu dan kedua adikmu." Istrinya menepuk pelan ke bahu suaminya karena mencela pekerjaan Eren.

"Ahahaha, ini hanyalah baju yang ayahku berikan padaku, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini."

"Hebat sekali, kau masih 15 tahun namun sudah memiliki tanggung jawab mengurus keuangan dan adik-adikmu…" puji istri Hannes.

"Ah, tidak juga…" Eren tertawa garing dan menoleh ke arah jendela, dia melihat sekelebat bayangan melewati jendela rumah, meski Hannes dan istrinya sudah menutup jendela mereka dan menutup gorden juga mengunci pintu, namun dari balik celah kecil, Eren sudah merasakan hawa dingin.

'Nampaknya mereka mengincar rumah ini…' Eren berpikir diam, nampaknya dia mengetahui mahluk apa yang akan datang ke rumah keluarga kecil ini, dan dia harus melindungi orang-orang ini.

"Pak Hannes, bu Hannes…apakah kalian sudah mengunci dan menutup semua jendela juga pintu?" tanya Eren.

Kedua pasutri itu sedikit heran dan menjawab seadanya. "Tentu saja, kami harus mengantisipasi agar tidak seperti korban lainnya." Eren menatap sekeliling, nampaknya tak ada jendela atau pintu yang terbuka atau belum dikunci.

'Meskipun Vampire memang tidak bisa memasuki rumah korban kalau tidak diundang tapi, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa memaksa korbannya untuk mengundang mereka untuk masuk, bukan…?'

Kedua mata Eren terbelalak, dia tidak menyadari kehadiran putra pasutri ini, dia pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hannes-san…di mana putra anda?"

Hannes dan isterinya terheran dengan pertanyaan Eren yang selalu dilura topic.

"Dia sudah tidur jam segini…" ujar istri Hannes.

"Apakah anak anda punya kebiasaan berpura-pura tidur dan bermain diam-diam agar cepat lelah, atau cenderung tidak bisa tidur tanpa diiringi sesuatu?" tanya Eren lagi.

Kedua pasutri itu semakin terbengong-bengong, kenapa tamu mereka yang satu ini mengetahui tabiat putra mereka yang selalu tidak bisa tidur sebelum dibacakan cerita dongeng? Mereka menyadari satu hal, bahwa mereka tidak menemani bocah 5 tahun itu—karena sibuk menjamu tamu mereka dan biasanya kalau mereka lupa maka anak itu akan beranjak keluar ranjang dan pergi bermain hingga kecapaian.

"Gawat, aku lupa membacakan cerita dongeng untuknya!" Hannes yang panik langsung berlari menuju tangga atas disusul oleh Eren dan istrinya.

Hannes mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu itu, memanggil nama putranya untuk segera menjawab panggilannya namun nihil, pada akhirnya Hannes dan Eren terpaksa harus mendobrak pintu tersebut karena dikunci dari dalam dan mereka tak punya waktu untuk turun lagi dan mengambil kunci duplikat.

BRAKKKK!

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan sosok anak yang disebut tidak ada di kamar, pintu jendela terbuka menandakan bahwa anak itu mengundang masuk predator tersebut.

"…Aaaaahh…A-anakkku…" istri Hannes terjatuh tersungkur menangis sendu, sementara Hannes berusaha membantu Istrinya untuk bangkit dan menenangkannya.

Eren dan kedua adiknya menoleh sekeliling kamar, memang putra Hannes mengundang masuk Vampire tersebut tapi dia tidak melihat percikan darah di lantai atau di tempat tidur—karena mereka cenderung langsung menyergap korbannya dan nampaknya Vampire yang satu ini sedikit pintar, karena dia seperti ingin bermain-main dulu dengan makanannya atau jangan-jangan mereka menyadari kehadiran Eren sebagai ancaman?

"Hannes-san, aku akan keluar mencari anak anda…" Hannes dan istrinya terkejut, apakah Eren sudah gila? Kenapa dia mau keluar di malam larut begini? Tak tahukah dirinya bagaikan domba yang nekat memasuki zona berburu serigala kelaparan di luar sana?

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?! DILUAR SANA, MAHLUK SIALAN ITU MASIH MENCARI-CARI MANGSA DAN ANAKKU SUDAH MATI DISANTAP OLEH MAHLUK BEDEBAH ITU!" Hannes mangaum keras tanda dia sudah pasrah dan tidak ingin tamunya menjemput ajal.

"Tenanglah, kalau teoriku benar…anak anda masih hidup, karena nampaknya Vampire ini tidak langsung memakannya dan dia menculiknya…aku akan mencarinya dan mengembalikan anak anda dengan selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun, aku janji." Eren berusaha meyakinkan kedua pasutri itu untuk membiarkannya pergi.

"Kumohon…"

"…"

"Se-selamatkan anakkku…"

"Permintaan Klien kuterima."

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah memasuki kawasan hutan yang terkenal karena kegelapan abadi, Eren dan kedua adiknya menelusuri hutan tersebut tanpa ada rasa takut, wajah mereka yang tanpa ada ekspressi kecuali Eren yang—terpaksa—selalu memasangkan emosi palsu di depan orang-orang.

"Eren…apa kau yakin, anak itu belum dimakan?" tanya bocah bernama Armin, yang memegang sebuah koper berwarna hitam.

"Ya, kurasa begitu…"

"Eren, jangan bilang kau bermaksud berbohong agar kedua pasangan itu mempunyai harapan kalau anaknya masih hidup?" Mikasa menebak.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau, aku berbohong bukan? Aku hanya akan mencari anak itu dan menghabisi mahluk penghisap darah ini…lagipula ini salah satu dari permintaan dari klien di kota seberang dan sekarang, karena secara kebetulan anak pak Hannes diculik, aku punya permintaan lagi yang harus kukabulkan…"

Eren yang mengingat dirinya sudah diberi perintah atau permintaan dari seorang bangsawan di kota Sina yang mengeluh barang-barang kirimannya tidak pernah datang semenjak memasuki kawasan Black wood.

Dia mengiyakan saja Klien tersebut dan lagipula Raja dari kota inti Sina sudah banyak mendapat keluhan yang sama, hingga akhirnya meminjam jasa Eren untuk menghabisi 'sang penghalang' tersebut.

Siapakah Eren ini? Kenapa banyak orang penting selalu meminta dirinya untuk mengabulkan keinginan mereka yang tidak pernah terkabul? Apakah Eren seseorang pembuat keajaiban begitu? Seperti penyihir atau iblis yang dapat mengabulkan segalanya dengan kompensasi yang besar?

Mungkin saja keduanya benar…

Krekkk…

Sebuah langkah dimana seseorang menginjak ranting kering membuat ketiganya siaga satu untuk berisap melawan yang menghadang.

"Ada yang datang…" Mikasa berbisik dan memberi kode pada Armin untuk membuka isi koper tersebut, Armin yang mengerti segera membuka isinya dan memberikan sebuah katana bersarungkan merah darah dengan hiasan bunga cherry di sisi pelindung ganggang katana.

Eren tersenyum dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas "Dari atas, eh…?"

SRAKKK

Dan benar saja, segerombolan mahluk penghisap darah melompat dari pohon dan berusaha menyergap ketiga pengelana misterius itu.

"Mikasa…" gadis asia itu mengangguk dan membuka sarung pedangnya, lalu melompat tinggi bermaksud menebas mahluk di atasnya, Eren dan Armin tidak mempermasalahkan tubuh mungil Mikasa yang terlihat seperti anak berumur 10 tahun itu atau peduli dengan beratnya bobot pedang yang dipegang gadis kecil itu.

"Khikhikhi…bisa apa anak sekecil itu dengan pedang yang bes—?!"

SLASH

Dengan sedemikian detik sosok yang berbicara itu terdiam ketika tubuhnya ditebas menjadi dua bagian oleh Mikasa, rekan-rekan mahluk itu terkejut dengan kecepatan juga kekuatan yang dimiliki gadis yang tidak biasa rupanya itu.

"Selanjutnya kalian…" Mikasa menumpuhkan tenaga pada kedua kakinya di batang pohon pinus yang besar dan melompat kencang, mengayunkan katananya kembali memotong sisa-sisa mahluk yang masih menganggunya, membuat semua potongan-potongan mayat Vampire itu berjatuhan ke tanah.

Eren memperhatikan semua kondisi tubuh mereka yang tercerai berai, usus dan organ-organ dalam yang bagi di mata Eren dan Armin adalah pemandangan indah—merah mengucur segar yang ditumpahkan pedang Mikasa.

"Uuugh…kenapa…?" sebuah suara rintihan kesakitan berasal dari salah satu Vampire yang tidak sempat Mikasa potong dengan elit meski begitu, hanya dengan melihat kondisi mahluk itu yang hanya bagian atasnya saja yang tersisa sedangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah tidak diketahui dimana tergeletak.

Eren tersenyum dan berjalan menuju tubuh yang masih bisa berbicara itu.

"Vampire memang menakjubkan…meski kau membelah tubuh mereka menjadi dua pun, mereka masih hidup tapi masih banyak puluhan cara untuk melenyapkan jenis kalian ini..." Eren menatap dengan mata penuh obsesi yang mengerikan tepat menembus pupil merah milik Vampire yang tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali merangkak menjauh.

"Dimulai dari menyiramkan air suci ke tubuh kalian…" Eren pun mengeluarkan sebuah gelas beaker berisikan air bening, bagi manusia awam mereka mungkin tidak tahu jenis air apakah itu tapi bagi kalangan mahluk penguasa mala mini mereka tahu jelas benda apa yang dipegang oleh pemuda itu.

Eren membuka gabus penutup gelas beaker itu dan menyiram tepat di wajah Vampire yang malang itu.

PSSSSHHH!

Dan tentu saja hasil yang diinginkan oleh Eren berhasil dengan menakjubkan, mahluk itu mengerang kesakitan seperti disirami air raksa tepat ke bola mata.

"AARRRRGGGHHHH! MA-MATAKUUUU!" Eren menyeringai sadids, seolah-olah sedang menertawakan badut cacat di sebuah sirkus.

"Yah, tapi efek dari air suci hanya seperti kau melemparkan balon air ke muka musuh, tidak akan berefek kuat ataupun member luka permanen…selain itu manusia sebenarnya bisa saja menyembelih leher Vampire dan menjemur tubuh mereka di bawah terik matahari…"

Eren menoleh ke arah Armin yang mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna putih.

"Sebuah…pasak…?" tanya Vampire yang sudah me-regenerasikan wajahnya, menatap horror ketika Eren mengambil sebuah palu kayu dari koper.

"Dan bukan cuma pasak biasa, anakku…pasak Ashwood…pasak yang sangat kalian takuti dan paling langka untuk ditemukan…" Mikasa yang sudah selesai menyembelih leher Vampire lainnya, segera menghampiri saudaranya.

"Eren…aku sudah menemukan lokasi dimana mereka menyandera anak itu…" ucap Mikasa.

"Oh, begitu…kalau begitu sudah tak ada alasan lagi buatku untuk mengajakmu ngobrol, Tuan penghisap darah~" Eren pun menancapkan pasak itu menembus jantung sebelah kiri dan mendengar erangan kesakitan yang membuat bulu roma berdiri takut, suara yang berbeda dari hewan yang akan mati merana.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHHH!"

"Oh, kita belum selesai…" Eren mulai menghantamkan palu kayu itu tepat pada pangkal pasak putih yang sudah berlumuran darah dan jangankan lupa sebagian dari darah Vampire itu mengotori telapak tangan Eren.

TUK!

"AAAARRRRGHHHH-HENTI—!"

TUK!

"AAAKKKHHH…KU-KUMOHO—!"

TUK TUK TUK!

"AAAAGHHH…AKKHHHH!"

Kali ini Eren tidak memukul keras dengan gerakan lambat dia terus menghantamkan palu itu seperti tengah memaku sebuah papan, dan jangan lupakan Eren terlihat senang melihat cipratan-cipratan darah yang mengucur segar dari mahluk yang meminta pengampunan.

"Oh…serasa seperti Heroin…" Gumam Eren, sedangkan kedua bocah yang menyandang sebagai adiknya cuma bisa diam menatap nanar tanpa ekspressi pada mahluk yang ketiban sial bertemu Eren dan mereka berdua, meski Mikasa terlihat kejam dalam membunuh tapi Eren lebih dan lebih dari segalanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGRRRAAAAGHHHHKKHHH!"

TUK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kastil (beberapa kilometer jauh dari kawasan hutan, sarang utama Vampire).

Sebuah kastil yang terbengkalai dari pengamatan manusia berdiri kokoh, terlihat megah namun juga terasa kesuraman yang mencekam kalau melihatnya lekat-lekat.

Sosok pria berambut blonde dengan wajah yang tampan abadi tak terengut oleh umur—sedang duduk di singgasananya, bosan tersirat jelas di mukanya yang datar—dia menumpuhkan dagunya ketelapak tangan, ia berharap ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kawasannya dan nampaknya harapannya terkabul, ketika seekor kelelawar hitam sebagai pemabawa pesan menghampiri dari jendela kastilnya.

Sosok kelelawar itu berubah menjadi sosok wanita berambut coklat muda pendek, dengan mata yang senanda.

"Yang mulia, Irvin…hamba membawakan sebuah berita yang menggemparkan." Sosok gadis itu membungkuk memberi penghormatan pada Rajanya yang memandang hampa.

"Katakanlah Petra…"

"Sebagian besar pasukan di wilayah kawasan Black Wood sebelah barat dan timur, tewas dibantai…"

Rivaille membulatkan matanya, siapa yang berani membabat habis pasukannya? Wilayah barat BlackWood adalah tempat di mana pasukan terkuatnya sedangkan wilayah Timur adalah tempat di mana suplai makanan disimpan, siapa yang berani berbuat nekat dan sanggup membunuh semuanya?

"Ini masalah serius, yang mulia…cepat atau lambat bagian selatan dan utara akan…" ucapan Petra terputus ketika sosok kelelawar yang juga sebagai pengantar pesan, menghampirinya.

Muncul sosok pria dengan muka yang agak tua.

"Hormat Hamba pada yang mulia, saya datang dari Black Woood bagian utara…ka-kawasan kami, dihancurkan oleh 3 manusia pengelana…" Irvin dan Petra terbelalak kaget—perkiraan mereka meleset, bagian utara juga sudah dihancurkan hanya dengan kekuatan 3 manusia.

"Auruo…bagaimana dengan senior Sys dan ketua Ness…apa mereka se-"

"Kalau kau hanya melihatku sendirian, apakah berarti mereka juga selamat, Petra?"

"…Ti-tidak mungkin…mereka kan pasukan elit…tidak mungkin bisa dikalahkan semudah itu…"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Panggilkan seluruh penjabat tertinggi dan para tetua, menghadapku."

Irvin yang merasa agak tertantang, berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Dan juga panggilkan Count of Lancelot*, untuk hadir dalam rapat ini, segera."

.

.

.

Kastil bagian menara (kamar sang Count).

"Aku dapat mencium bau darah…" gumam sosok pria dengan rambut ebony yang mengalahkan gelapnya malam sedang duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya, seraya menatap langit yang nampaknya pada malam ini tidak menunjukan adanya bintang gemerlap untuk menemani sang rembulan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGRRRAAAAGHHHHKKHHH!"

Vampire bergelarkan Count itu mendengar samar-samar teriakan kesakitan dari arah hutan, awalnya dia mengira itu adalah salah satu pasukan malamnya sedang menyantap mangsa mereka di hutan, tapi entah kenapa suara itu terdengar lebih pilu dan menyedihkan ketimbang yang dia dengarkan setiap hari.

Dia menatap sebuah vas kecil biru bening yang panjang dengan sebuah tangkai mawar biru di dalamnya, Rivaille tidak pernah mengingat dari mana asal bunga tersebut dan dia tidak peduli ataupun sekali berpikir untuk membuang mawar tersebut, seolah-olah barang tersebut menyimpan artian tertentu di dalam hatinya yang sudah dingin, sedingin es.

Tiba-tiba mawarnya bersinar terang, Rivaille terkejut—ini baru pertama kalinya, dia melihat mawar aneh ini bersinar.

"Apa yang…"

Knock knock!

"Masuk…"titahnya.

Pintu kayu tersebut terbuka dan dia melihat sosok dua bawahan yang dikenalnya sebagai Petra Ral dan Auruo Bossard.

"Maaf kami menganggu waktu santai anda, Tuan Rivaille…" hormat mereka, sedangkan pemuda bernama Rivaille itu hanya mengangkat telapak tangannya tanda untuk segera berdiri.

"Katakan, apa tujuan kalian kesini?" Petra dan Auruo mengeliat tidak enak dan segera menjawab.

"Yang mulia memanggil anda, Tuan."

"Ada hal darurat, Tuan harus segera mengikuti pertemuan dengan para petinggi dan juga bersama Raja."

"…"

.

.

.

"Ada apa memanggilku saat seperti ini Irvin?" Rivaille yang sudah lengkap dengan atributnya—sebuah jas berwarna hitam dengan cravat berwarna abu-abu melilit dilehernya, jubah berwarna sama dengan seragamnya dan sepatu boot mengkilat menyelimuti kaki pucatnya, jangan lupakan pedang kembarnya yang sudah disarungkan lengkap di kedua sisi pinggangnya—siap untuk mengikuti pertemuan ini.

"Rivaille, kau sudah datang…" sosok Irvin yang berada di tengah-tengah meja berbentuk persegi vertical dan di kanan kirinya, para tetua dan juga para petinggi sekaligus ahli strategisnya duduk berjejer.

Rivaille melihat sosok temannya yang seorang ilmuwan, bernama Hanji Zoe—Marquees of Gawaine*— sedang duduk bersama salah satu rekannya dalam bertarung, Mike Zakarius—Baron of Tristan*.

"Jadi, katakan ada apa ini…baru kali ini aku melihat rapat yang diadakan oleh Irvin didatangi oleh semua petinggi dan para tetua…?" Rivaille yang duduk di sebelah Hanji, emnyilangkan tangannya untuk mendengar penjelasan.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi…aku dengan berat hati juga tidak percaya bahwa, Wilayah Black Wood pada bagian Barat, timur dan Utara…"

Rivaille dan yang lainnya menunggu kelanjutan sang Raja.

"Semuanya musnah dalam satu malam…oleh 3 manusia…"

Terdengar suara riuh tidak senang, argument para tetua pada satu sama lain dan banyak bisikan-bisikan tidak percaya mengisi ruangan pertemuan itu, hingga Rivaille terpaksa memukul meja dengan ganggang pedangnya.

"Kalian terlalu berisik…"

Irvin melanjutkan perkataannya "Nampaknya 3 manusia yang dikabarkan oleh Petra dan Auruo bukanlah manusia pengelana biasa…"

"Pemburu?" Rivaille bertanya, sudah hal yang wajar kalau salah satu dari musuh alami kaum mereka selain Lycan adalah Pemburu, pemburu yang handal dan sudah hapal cara membunuh mereka [Vampire].

Irvin mengelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, kalau menurutku tidak…kalaupun mereka seorang pemburu, mereka pasti memiliki tenaga dan kekuatan yang terbatas, menurut pengamatan dari mata-mata kita, sosok 3 manusia ini seperti tidak mengenal rasa lelah…"

"Tidak merasa lelah? Seperti kita?! Sepertinya ini akan menarik!" Hanji sepertinya tertarik untuk menangkap dan meneliti 3 manusia ini lebih lanjut, terlihat jelas dengan mukanya yang antusias itu, membuat Rivaille harus memukul kepalanya gara tidak terlalu hiperaktif.

"Kau diamlah…"

Tiba-tiba saja, Mike yang memiliki penciuman yang paling tajam ketimbang yang lain berdiri dari kursinya dan menutup panca indera penciumannya.

"Ugh…" Hanji dan Rivaille terkejut bukan main, Mike adalah Vampire yang mengoptimalkan indera penciumannya untuk mengetahui letak lawan berada, sangat berguna untuk melawan musuh yang sering melakukan penyerangan tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Mike? kau baik-baik, saja?" Nanaba yang menyandang sebagai "Pengantin malam" Mike mengelus pelan punggung itu, tidak biasanya Mike tidak tahan dengan bebauan yang diendusnya.

"Mereka…Datang…"

Semua terbelalak kaget dan memasang raut panik—kecuali Rivaille, Hanji dan Irvin yang tengah siap mengantisipasi yang terburuk.

"Berapa lama mereka akan datang, Mike?" tanya Irvin.

"Dalam waktu 30 menit, mereka akan sampai di wilayah selatan…"

Wilayah Black Wood selatan adalah wilayah yang rentan diserang oleh mahluk lain karena penjagaan mereka yang kurang kuat kesampingkan bahwa wilayah tersebut merupakan tempat di mana senjata-senjata dicadangankan dan terlebih lagi wilayah selatan adalah letak dimana kastil Irvin berada.

"Cukup buatku untuk pergi ke selatan dan berhadapan dengan mereka…" Rivaille menyibakan jubahnya dan bermaksud pergi menghadang 3 manusia yang tidak jelas apakah mereka itu.

"Rivaille, bawalah Hanji dan Mike bersamamu…meskipun kau dan pasukanmu adalah pasukan yang kuat di Black Wood, tapi kau tidak boleh lengah…" peringat Irvin.

"Baiklah Irvin, kali ini aku dengarkan saranmu…" Rivaille pun menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Irvin pun menoleh ke arah tetua yang tengah berbincang, sepertinya mereka mendiskusikan perihal 3 manusia absurd itu.

"Tetua…apakah kalian mengetahui mahluk apa yang kami hadapi ini?"

"Bukan Mahluk…lebih tepatnya 'apa' yang sedang kita hadapi sekarang ini…" ujar salah satu tetua, Pixis Dot.

"…?"

* * *

"Nee, nee…Rivaille, Mike! menurutmu seperti apa ya? Sosok 3 manusia yang akan kita hadapi ini? Apakah mereka jangan-jangan Lycanthrope*? Atau mungkin pembunuh bayaran? Oh-oh…mungkin the undead?!" Hanji sibuk menerka-nerka, sedangkan dua rekannya sibuk mempersiapkan senjata mereka.

Rivaille dengan gun-blade (Senjata dengan ganggang seperti pistol) kembarnya.

Mike dengan tombaknya.

Hanji dan beberapa ramuannya.

"Berhentilah bercerocos tidak jelas seperti itu, Hanji…" Rivaille dengan sebal memperhatikan temannya yang masih berspekulasi ria—tenggelam oleh delusi—membuatnya heran, apa yang membuat Irvin tertarik untuk menikahi Vampire yang agak miring ini?

Pliss, gendernya saja tidak diketahui jelas dan Rivaille sering berspekulasi, mungkin saja Hanji tidak memiliki kelamin? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Hanji yang tahu.

Mike kembali mengendus untuk mengetahui seberapa dekat lagi lawannya akan sampai di kastil mereka, kesampingkan dirinya yang kembali pucat dan memegang perutnya yang agak mual, sungguh hal yang mengherankan juga mengelitik di perut—kalau Vampire bisa mual-mual karena bau yang menyengat.

"Mike…berapa lama lagi mereka akan tiba?" Rivaille menyilangkan tangannya.

"5 menit lagi…"

"Hei-hei…aku penasaran, memangnya seperti apa bau yang kau cium kali ini? Sampai kau mual-mual begini?"

Mike yang sudah memulihkan rasa mualnya kemudian menjawab.

"Aromanya…manis…."

"Hum?! Manis?"

"Manis…tapi…memabukkan bukan kepayang…"

Rivaille dan Hanji menerka-nerka maksudnya, bau yang manis? Tapi sekaligus memabukkan…?

Drap drap

Rivaille dan yang lain melihat gadis yang mereka kenal dengan petra, menghampiri mereka dengan wajah ketakutan luar biasa, itu tandanya…

"T-Tuan, kami mendapat kabar, mereka datang…ketiga manusia itu!" Petra sudah gelagapan.

Rivaille dan yang lain menunjukan wajah penuh determinasi untuk menghadapi lawan mereka, dengan kecepatan penuh berusaha menuju wilayah Selatan dimana ke 3 manusia itu sedang berpesta porak-poranda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren dan kedua adiknya sudah sampai di wilayah terlemah di Black Wood, mereka juga sudah melepaskan para korban sanderaan termasuk putra Hannes untuk kembali ke desa mereka.

"Semua korban sandera sudah dipulangkan ke desa Trost, bukan?" Eren menoleh kearah dua bocah minim ekspresi itu.

"Sudah, termasuk putra sulung milik Hannes-san…mereka selamat…" jawab Mikasa datar namun ada nada rasa sayang yang berlebih terdengar.

"Baguslah, permintaan dari keluarga Hannes telah selesai dikabulkan…sekarang tinggal…"

Ketiganya segera menghadap ke arah kastil yang jaraknya bisa dilihat dari atas bukit di hadapan mereka, kastil itu siap untuk didatangi oleh ketiga tamu tak diundang ini—yang diperlukan adalah berjalan lurus untuk melewati lereng-lereng kecil ini.

"Perintah dari Raja Darius Zackley…selamatkan para sandera dan ambil senjata musuh…kalau perlu bersihkan semua sampai habis …hm?" Eren menyeringai senang, ketika puluhan pasukan Vampire sudah menanti mereka—beberapa dari mereka bertengger di bagian ranting pepohonan, mata terus mengawasi ketiga manusia di bawahnya, semua wajah-wajah itu memasang tatapan garang, bengis dan sedikit ketakutan.

Ketakutan? Kenapa? Tentu saja selain mendengar rumor mereka dalam jangka pendek, rumor tentang 3 manusia yang tidak jelas bagaimana mereka bisa menghabisi 3 wilayah Black Woods yang di bawah pimpinan Raja Irvin dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup sedikit.

Ditambah lagi penampilan mereka yang bermandikan darah dan pakaian agak terobek, sungguh terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang belum bosan untuk membunuh.

"Kita hanya punya waktu 2 jam…sebelum pagi tiba, Eren…" Armin mengingatkan sembari menatap pocket-watch.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, kalian boleh kok berbuat sesukanya…" Eren yang masih menyeringai setan melihat tatapan bervariasi dari pasukan-pasukan di hadapannya.

"Apa berarti kami boleh melepas 'segel' kami…?" tanya Mikasa penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, hanya kalau kalian merasa terdesak…" Eren mengingatkan untuk tidak segera melepas segelnya, tidak baik terburu-buru, bukan? Dimana letak kesenangannya.

"Baiklah, apapun yang Eren perintahkan…akan Mikasa dan Armin laksanakan." Mikasa dan Armin mengecup kedua punggung tangan Eren, menandakan mereka siap kapan pun Eren memerintahkan untuk menyerang pasukan malam ini.

"Baiklah…maaf menganggu~" Eren dengan santainya berjalan menuju markas tersebut tanpa perlindungan, saat ini dia menyeberangi kanal yang menyambungkan dirinya menuju markas yang rumornya berisikan senjata.

"Heh, lihat yang satu itu…berlagak juga dia—semuanya, kita serang laki-laki itu lebih dulu!" di mata para predator itu, Eren merupakan sosok yang paling empuk untuk diserang dan sebelum mereka menyentuh ujung rambut pemuda itu, Pedang Mikasa dan pistol Armin sudah mengenai tubuh mereka.

SLASH!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Eren." Ucapnya datar sembari membelah semua mahluk penghisap darah itu, tidak akan membiarkan Tuannya disentuh oleh mahluk hina ini.

DOR DOR!

Sementara Armin menggunakan kedua handgunnya, dia terus menembakan tanpa henti, semua pelurunya mengenai bagian jantung musuh.

"Si-sial…yang pirang itu…juga kuat…"

"ke-kenapa…pelurunya tidak habis-habis…memangnya ada berapa butir peluru di dalam pistol itu?!"

Para pasukan itu menatap Eren yang sudah hampir sampai menuju gerbang, tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka berbalik untuk membunuh pemuda itu.

"Hentikan pemuda itu sebelu—"

SWOOOSSHH!

Namun, mereka lupa kalau Mikasa sudah memenggal kepala mereka, membuat pemuda itu kebasahan akibat cipratan darah.

"Mikasa…aku jadi kena, nih…" Eren dengan nada manja menggoda saudarinya itu, bagi orang manapun itu merupakan gesture yang mengerikan—bisa-bisanya bercanda di saat seperti ini—tapi di mata gadis itu, tingkah kakaknya itu sangatlah menggemaskan.

"E-Eren imut…" Gumamnya semakin semangat untuk memotong-motong pasukan penghisap darah ini, Armin pun tidak mau kalah.

"Semuanya bersenang-senanglah…" Eren terlihat mengayunkan tangannya dengan lembut dan memutar tubuhnya dengan anggun, seolah-olah dia sedang menari di tengah adegan membantai habis-habisan.

Macabre dance.

Apabila Eren sudah menari-nari maka Mikasa dan Armin sudah tidak main pandang buluh lagi, kedua mata tanpa ekspresi itu menajam dengan warna merah darah menggantikan orb onyx dan orb biru muda.

"Selamat malam…" sapanya dengan senyuman mematikan dan kembali menari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Rivaille dan anggotanya berlari kencang menuju halaman utama markas wilayah selatan—di mana saat ini Eren dan kedua saudaranya sudah memasuki daerah mendekati daerah kastil Irvin—dan tentu saja selama perjalanan mereka menyusul ketiga pembunuh itu, Rivaille melihat anak buahnya tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan, mereka pun tidak bisa membedakan yang mana teman merka, bawahan,ataupun rekan mereka.

Semua dibabat habis, dengan menyisahkan organ-organ dalam mereka melebur keluar dari perut.

Hanji dan Mike memasang muka diam namun berkeringat dingin.

Mahluk yang mereka hadapi ini bukan manusia tapi…

"MONSTER!" sebuah teriakan mengarah ke altar lantai tiga, Rivaille yang terkenal paling cepat dari yang lainnya segera mengacu kecepatan.

Dia pun yang pertama kali sampai ke lantai tiga dan apa yang dilihatnya sungguh menggerikan, sadis, tak berperasaan dan terkesan indah.

Dia melihat sosok dewi kematian yang tersenyum anggun dan tenang sedang menari berputar-putar, nampak seperti anak kecil yang bermain dengan hujan—hujan darah.

Pemuda berambut coklat bermandikan darah, mata turquoise yang berangsur-angsur berubah warna sesuai cahaya—Baju jas hitamnya yang sudah kotor karena noda merah namun jangan lupakan wajah yang terlihat cantik nan menggoda namun menyimpan misteri yang kelam terlihat.

Rivaille terdiam mengagumi si cantik namun berbahaya itu…

Tapi ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu dan dua sosok lainnya yang telah membunuh jenisnya, dia tidak boleh terlena karena menganggumi si cantik dan harus membunuhnya, Rivaille mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya—bersiap menerjang sang pemuda itu.

KLANG!

Naasnya, Mikasa menghadang dengan membenturkan pedangnya, kedua benda tajam itu saling bergesekan mencari kelemahan dari lawan masing-masing.

"Yang mencoba menyentuh Eren, akan kulenyapkan!" Mikasa mendorong kuat vampire itu tapi, Rivaille yang sudah berpengalaman dan terbiasa mengantisipasi dalam bertarung, dengan refleks bersalto di udara dan mendarat sempurna.

"Hooo…ada bocah rupanya…" Rivaille menahan serangan gadis yang cepat dan akurat itu, semua bisa dihindari oleh Rivaille—seolah-olah anak ini hanya memukul angin.

Mikasa terlihat menurunkan kecepatan mengayun pedangnya, membuat Rivaille mempunyai kesempatan untuk menusuk tepat ke ulu hati gadis itu—Mikasa yang menyadari ke mana arah tusukan itu, langsung menangkis dengan dengan bagian tumpul katananya, akibatnya dia terhempas membentur dinding, hingga membuat lubang.

BRUUGHHH!

"Khhh…" desisnya.

"Mikasa!" Armin segera bergegas menghampiri Mikasa, sementara Rivaille menghunuskan pedangnya ke hadapan Eren, menandakan bahwa dia selanjutnya dan bersiaplah!

Eren tersenyum penuh makna dan memancing tanda tanya pada Rivaille, apakah pemuda ini tidak marah karena dia melukai adiknya? Kenapa dia malah tersenyum dan kenapa dia tidak melawan, kalau Rivaille perhatikan pemuda di depannya ini tidak menyentuh sedikit pun anak buahnya—kebanyakan aksi memutilasi ini dikerjakan oleh kedua adiknya.

"Kau…hadapilah aku…kenapa kau menyuruh kedua adikmu yang mengerjakan kegiatan kotormu ini…?" Rivaille menantang pemuda itu, tapi Eren tidak menunjukan kalau dia berminat untuk bertarung.

Satu sunggingan senyum, membuat Rivaille terkejut karena betapa dekatnya sosok Eren saat ini di depannya.

'Sejak kapan dia…'

Eren menatap lekat ke mata abu-abu itu dengan muka menggoda yang membawa maut.

"Maaf saja…aku tidak tertarik menyentuh pasukan teri…yang kuinginkan adalah kepalamu dan kepala Rajamu itu…" ucap Eren yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah kipas dengan mata pisau tajam di setiap ujung kipas tersebut, Rivaille harus bersyukur karena dia dengan cepat menghindari sabetan kipas itu.

"Kau bilang mengincar kepalaku…? Naif sekali kau…" Rivaille tertantang untuk melawan si cantik ini, tapi suara derapan kaki rekannya menginterupsi.

"RIVAILLE, APA KAU BERHASIL MENAHAN MEREKA?!" Hanji dan Mike berhasil menyusul.

"Hoo?" Eren melihat dua pendatang baru.

Mikasa dan Armin pun ikut menyertai kakak mereka, kedua bocah itu menatap nanar ke arah dua vampire yang baru tiba ini.

"Count Lancelot…Marquess Gawaine dan Baron Tristan…kekuatan utama kaum vampire." gumam Mikasa mengenali ketiga vampire ini.

"Eren…biar aku dan Mikasa yang melawan mereka, bukannya tugasmu yang lebih penting?" ucap Armin mengingatkan untuk apa mereka ke markas ini, menghadapi salah satu kekuatan terkuat para Vampire memang keluar dari pertanyaan bagi ketiganya.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu…" Eren dengan santai melompat mundur keluar jendela dengan santai, Rivaille dan yang lain terkejut, buat apa dia melakukanya? Apa yang direncanakannya?

Eren pun dengan salto indah mendarat ke tanah, dia mencari lokasi yang ditunjuk Armin dan dia menemukannya, sebuah pintu ruang bawah tanah—di mana para tahanan yang berisikan petinggi-petinggi penting di kerajaan yang dikabarkan menghilang.

"Khhhh…kurang ajar…" Rivaille menyadari sosok Mikasa menyerang dari samping ketika dia melihat Eren berjalan santai ke ruangan bawah tanah. Dia mengelak dan menemukan ada yang aneh dengan sosok gadis tinggi di depannya.

Tunggu gadis tinggi? Bukannya tadi dia menghadapi seorang bocah?

Dan kenapa di hadapannya ada gadis berambut panjang melewati bahu dengan pakaian yang agak kekecilan, memamerkan paha putih mulus dan buah dada yang besar?

"Kau…"

"Aku sudah mengaktifkan 'segel' Eren…kali ini aku akan serius padamu—akan kutunjukan 50% kekuatanku!" suara gadis yang lembut itu menjadi terdengar dewasa,Rivaille dan yang lain heran dengan kedua anak ini—Armin masih dengan sosok bocahnya dan nampaknya dia tidak ingin melepas segelnya untuk saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja katana yang dipegang oleh Mikasa berubah menjadi death scythe, sabit raksasa.

"Witch Heart…" gumam Mikasa memanggil nama sabit itu.

Hanji yang menyadari bahwa gadis ini bukanlah gadis biasa, langsung tersenyum antusias.

"ITU DIA! MEREKA ADALAH PENYIHIR!"

"Penyihir katamu?" Rivaille kebingungan dan menatap balik dua anak itu, jadi selama ini mereka melawan penyihir? Seperti manusia tapi bukan, tidak mengenal lelah bagaikan Vampire dan Lycan dan kuat dengan kekuatan magis.

Mereka benar-benar ketiban sial.

"BENAR, AKU PERNAH MELIHAT SENJATA YANG DIPEGANG PEREMPUAN ITU DI BUKU LEGENDA! ITU, WITCH HEART! DIA JENIS PENYIHIR PENGGUNA SENJATA!" Hanji menunjuk senjata yang digenggam Mikasa.

"D-DAN-DAN…BOCAH SEBELAHNYA INI PENYIHIR AHLI STRATEGI, AKU MELIHAT DIA SANGAT AKURAT DALAM MEMBERI INSTRUKSI!" tunjuk Hanji antusias yang tinggi dengan tidak sopan ke arah Armin, membuat bocah itu mengerenyit sebal.

"Bagaimana seorang lagi? Yang melompat keluar tadi…" Mike penasaran, muka semangat Hanji merusut.

"K-kalau dia…aku tidak tahu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Irvin mengerenyit heran dengan pernyataan tetuanya itu, apa maksudnya dengan bukan "mahluk" tapi sebuah "apa" yang sedang mereka hadapi?

"Maaf tetua Pixis, apa maksud anda ?" tanya Irvin.

"Hmmm…wajar saja kau tidak tahu…Irvin, saat itu kau belum lahir, sebelum ayah dan ibumu bertemu dan juga kerajaan Vampire masih dipimpin oleh kakek buyutmu, tapi aku pernah melihat sosok 'orang itu' ketika aku masih bocah ingusan…"

"Orang itu?"

"Dia adalah kaum yang berbahaya setelah manusia…mahluk yang memiliki kekuatan menggerikan dengan bantuan kegelapan dan juga kekuatan cahaya….manusia yang berada di antara dunia hitam dan putih…"

Irvin menelan ludah, mungkinkah yang mereka hadapi ini adalah…

"WITCH*"

"Penyihir…tentu saja, kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya…tapi, bukankah populasi mereka sudah menyerusut? Karena kaum mereka dibantai oleh manusia sejak abad ke 14?"

"Benar, tapi…ada satu keluarga keturunan penyihir yang masih hidup…"

"…"

"Dan namanya adalah JAEGER…putra mereka adalah keturunan terahkir dari penyihir yang dibantai pada era itu…"

"Putra? Bukannya yang memiliki kekuatan sihir hanyalah perempuan?" Irvin kebingungan, biasanya yang menggunakan kata Witch adalah perempuan—karena itulah pada abad ke 14, dia sering melihat kaum wanita baik manusia biasa maupun penyihir dibakar hidup-hidup atau disalibkan.

"Bisa jadi, tapi kalau misalkan dari keturunan murni…seorang pria pun tidak akan ada salahnya menyandang gelar sebagai Witch…"

"…"

"Aku pernah melihat kaum kita bertarung dengan mereka dan hasilnya kita kalah telak karena sihir mereka yang gunakan tak terbatas, apalagi saat itu mereka tengah beraliansi dengan kelompok Lycan…"

"Pertempuran era gelap itu…" Irvin teringat apa yang ibunda Ratunya sering ceritakan ketika dia masih kecil.

"kelompok mereka memang memudar namun mereka memiliki kekuatan paling menggerikan apabila tidak berkelompok seperti kita…oleh karena itu, kakekmu dan anggota petinggi lain sepakat untuk tidak menghunuskan taring dan cakar kita kepada mereka…"

"Dari segala nama-nama penyihir terkuat, penyihir dari keluarga Jaeger yang konon dapat memusnahkan kaum kita dan kaum lainnya hanya dengan jentikan jari…" ujar Pixis dengan alis menekuk.

"Dan…aku masih ingat nama julukan penyihir muda itu…" ucapnya.

Ini gawat, Rivaille dan yang lain tidak mengetahui siapa yang sedang mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

"_The Rogue Witch, karena sifatnya yang licik dan menakutkan…kau tidak mau kalau harus bertatap muka dengannya, sosoknya bisa menipu semua orang…waspadalah…"_

.

.

.

"Heh, kau ini…kupikir kau sudah menganalisa mereka bertiga, kenapa yang satunya kau tidak tahu, heh?" Rivaille mendelik sebal ke arah temannya yang jenius dalam menganalisa lawannya dalam waktu se-persekian detik.

"Wah, maaf…aku tidak sempat melihat keahliannya ketika dia melompat keluar tadi…" Hanji mengakui kesalahannya.

"RIVAILLE, HANJI AWAS!" Mike meperingatkan bahwa mereka sedang bertarung dengan dua penyihir ini.

DUASSSHHH!

Mikasa menghantamkan sabit hitamnya menuju Rivaille dan Hanji, keduanya mengelak—akibatnya lantai marmer yang mereka pijak terbelah menjadi dua.

"W-woahahahahaa…hampir saja kita mati kena sabit itu!" Hanji tertawa senang bercampurkan deg-degan, hampir saja dia mati menjadi dua bagian karena sabit hitam itu dan tidak akan lucu kalau, Irvin akan menangisi kematiannya.

"Khhh…not bad…" Rivaille mengelap peluh di pipinya, ternyata bisa juga dia kecapaian karena menghindari serangan dan peluru yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Rivaille, kau pergilah menyusul penyihir yang satunya, biar kami yang menghadang mereka berdua…" Hanji dan Mike menghadang langkah Mikasa dan Armin, Mike dengan spear-nya dan Hanji melemparkan beberapa botol berisikan ramuan-ramuan.

Hanji memberikan celah dengan melemparkan gelas beaker ke arah Mikasa, membuat segepul asap hitam.

BUWOSSSH!

"A-APA?!" Mikasa terkejut, tidak menyangka dia akan ditipu oleh gas arang biasa.

"SEKARANG, RIVAILLE!"

Tanpa disuruh pun Rivaille melompat keluar jendela mencari sosok penyihir yang sedang berada di ruang bawah tanah.

"Aku akan mengejarmu…penyihir misterius!" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Di ruang bawah tanah.

"Hmmm…nampaknya sudah semua di bebaskan…sekarang tinggal…." Eren yang menginspeksi seluruh sel-sel penjara, tersenyum puas hingga suara dingin yang menusuk di belakangnya.

"Tinggal apa? " sosok Rivaille dengan ekspresi sedingin dan sedatar beton kamar Eren, muncul.

"Oh…kupikir Mikasa dan Armin sedang melawanmu…?" Eren menoleh pelan dan melihat sosok itu sudah dibelakangnya tepat, dengan sebuah katana menyentuh batang lehernya yang mulus itu.

Deruh nafas dingin dari Rivaille mengelitik leher itu, membuat Eren agak sedikit geli.

"Bocah seperti itu bukan tandinganku…aku lebih tertarik melawan yang sudah dewasa…"

"Tapi Tuan Vampire, aku ini masih anak-anak, loh?"

"Penyihir sepertimu pastinya sudah berusia ribuan tahun…jangan mengelak."

"Hooo, jadi kau sudah tahu…apa kami ini sebenarnya?"

"Kalian adalah manusia yang meminjam kekuatan dari iblis…" ejek Rivaille.

"Sedangkan kalian, adalah kaum yang dikutuk oleh Tuhan karena ingin menjadi iblis itu sendiri…" balas Eren, tidak mempedulikan kalau lehernya sudah tergores sedikit oleh ujung tajam gun-blade tersebut.

Dia nampak menikmatinya, berbeda dengan Rivaille yang tidak sengaja mencium aroma darah segar dari penyihir tersebut, baunya amat menggoda dan dia dapat mendengar bunyi denguman urat-urat mengalir di perbatangan leher penyihir ini.

Membuatnya tiba-tiba lapar dan ingin menandai leher tersebut.

"Kau belum makan rupanya, ya?" Eren menginterupsi isi pikiran Rivaille, Eren menyeringai dan semakin memberikan akses untuk Rivaille ke lehernya—seolah-olah dia rela berbagi darah padanya dan menurutnya itu adalah hal yang paling normal bagi penyihir kepada Vampire.

"Apa tujuanmu…?" Rivaille menatap tajam.

"Tak ada alasan…kalau kau lapar, makanlah…aku tidak akan mati semudah itu…walaupun rasanya kau bukan hanya lapar semata…kau menginginkan sesuatu, bukan?" selidik Eren dan hal itu benar.

"Katakan padaku…apa yang kau inginkan…kalau masuk akal aku akan mengabulkannya…"

Rivaille bingung…dia menginginkan sesuatu? Apa itu?

Tentu saja, dia ingin menghabisi penyihir ini namun bukan itu yang dia inginkan!

Entah kenapa dia serasa ingin penyihir ini tinggal bersamanya di dunia yang hampa ini, berada terus di sisinya—dia menginginkan jiwa dan tubuh penyihir ini untuknya seorang…

Rivaille terkejut, dia serasa ingin mengklaim penyihir ini untuk menjadi "Pasangannya"…

Dia teringat kalau Hanji pernah mengatakan, Vampire cenderung menemukan pasangannya apabila merasakan darah mereka bergejolak ketika bertemu, dorongan nafsu untuk melakukan seks meningkat dan mereka terus melamunkan sosok itu, seolah-olah hari tiada akhir tanpa pasangan mereka…

'Tidak mungkin…' batin Rivaille.

Jangan katakan kalau pasangannya adalah penyihir yang memiliki senyuman maut dewa kematian ini?!

Calon "Pengantin Malam"nya adalah bocah yang berumur beberapa abad ini?

"Hmm, sudah waktunya…" Eren berceletuk, membuat Rivaille sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang…" Eren dengan gesit melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Rivaille dan berlari melesat keluar ruang bawah tanah yang gelap itu, Rivaille menyadarinya dan mengejar sosok penyihir nakal itu.

"Hey, kembali kau, bocah!"

Baru saja dia mendapati sosok itu berdiri membelakanginya, Rivaille mengurungkan niat untuk menarik jas hitam itu karena dia menyadari, kalau dia bergerak sedikit saja tubuhnya akan mengikis karena cahaya matahari.

Ternyata malam sudah berganti waktu menjadi pagi hari!

"Sudah waktunya kau kembali tidur, wahai Count of Lancelot…malam telah tergantikan menjadi pagi…"

"Kau…kau sengaja mengulur waktu…" Rivaille mengertakan gigi, seharusnya dia menikamnya selagi ada waktu tapi dia terpedaya oleh kata-kata semanis madu dari penyihir ini.

"Kalau kau pintar…seharusnya kau sudah menikam jantungku tadinya tapi kau tidak melakukannya, yaaa..walaupun dengan cara itu, aku tidak bisa mati juga, sih." Eren memasang wajah kekanak-kanakan seperti yang dia lakukan tadi siang, sangatlah berbeda ketika dia memasang raut wajahnya di malam hari.

Bagaikan burung robin kecil yang berkicau nakal di siang hari namun mengeluarkan sifat liarnya yang menggoda di malam hari yang sensual.

"Baiklah, tujuan kami sudah tercapai…" Eren mengadahkan kepala, melihat dua penyihir lainnya telah turun dari markas yang tinggi itu.

"Kami berhasil menahan mereka berdua di altar itu…" ucap Armin.

"Bagus sekali, kalian tidak membunuh atau melukai mereka, bukan?" Mikasa dan Armin mengeleng kepala.

"Kami hanya menghindari serangan mereka dan bertahan…" jawab Mikasa.

"Syukurlah…karena salah satu dari mereka tengah mengandung bayi, loh…" Eren mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah dua adiknya.

"Hanji…?" gumam Rivaille tidak percaya, jadi Hanji dan Irvin sudah resmi menjadi pasangan? Curang sekali, pikirnya tidak setuju karena hanya dia yang belum memiliki ah, lebih tepatnya belum menundukan dan mengklaim pasangannya itu.

Seorang penyihir dengan kemampuan menggerikan yaitu memanipulasi orang.

"Baiklah, kami undur diri dulu…misi kami hanyalah mengembalikan korban sanderaan dan mencuri senjata kalian…tak ada hubungannya membinasakan kaum kalian… seluruhnya…" Eren memakai nada boyish kepada Vampire terkuat yang saat ini sedang terjebak oleh gelapnya ruangan bawah tanah—Tak berdaya.

"KHHH…" Rivaille mengeram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi…"_ Eren to Rivaille.

"_Aku akan menemukanmu…"_ Rivaille to Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren dan kedua adiknya kembali dengan selamat ke desa Trost—kesampingkan baju yang mereka kenakan robek-robek namun hal itu wajar karena mereka berhasil menyelamatkan penduduk yang ditangkap.

Bahkan si kecil dari keluarga Hannes sudah kembali ke pelukan kedua orangtuanya, sang ibu memeluk erat dan mengecup wajah anaknya yang masih bertubuhkan hangat itu—tidak dijamah dan tidak terluka seperti janji Eren.

"Terima kasih…Eren…anakku sudah kembali…" ucap wanita itu dengan penuh tangisan bahagia.

Eren hanya tersenyum ramah seperti sebelumnya, benar-benar aktris yang ulung.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa melakukan semuanya dalam waktu semalam?" tanya Hannes, membuat para penduduk juga tertarik untuk menanyai pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kalau beberapa dari mereka disandera?"

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya, anak muda?"

"Darimana asalmu?"

Dan segala pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dilontarkan ke arah tiga bocah itu, Mikasa dan Armin nampak siaga sedangkan sang kakak hanya tersenyum—pura-pura—kikuk.

"Aku hanyalah seorang pengusaha toko bekas biasa yang berbekalkan nekat untuk mengambil kesempatan…" jawab Eren tersenyum dan bemaksud untuk pergi—karena misinya selesai dan dia perlu melapor pada Raja.

"Kau mau kemana, Eren?" panggil Hannes kahwatir, karena meskipun Eren dan yang lain tidak terluka tapi pergi dengan baju penuh sobekan itu terlihat meresahkan untuk dilihat.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu…?" tanya para warga yang kahwatir.

Eren hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Tenang, sudah ada jemputan yang menungguku…" dan berapa detik setelah mendengar perkataan Eren, sebuah kereta kuda berwarnakan hitam, membuat semua orang terpana kagum dengan segala hal berwarnakan hitam pada kereta itu bahkan kuda itu pun sama hitam legamnya.

Yang membingungkan adalah di mana sais yang mengendalikan kudanya?

"Baiklah semuanya…kami akan segera kembali ke Shingashina…kalau kalian membutuhkan bantuan, jangan ragu-ragu untuk memanggilku, di Divine Service…kami akan menanti mengabulkan permohonan kalian…"Mikasa dan Armin membukakan pintu kereta itu dan mereka dapat melihat ruangan yang di hiasi oleh warna merah yang velvet berjeniskan kain beludru menghiasi ruangan tersebut.

"Sampai ketemu, Hannes-san…" Eren tersenyum penuh makna dan memasuki kereta tersebut, Mikasa dan Armin menaiki tempat kusir berada dan mengendalikan kuda itu melesat pergi meninggalkan segudang pertanyaan.

"Apa benar dia hanya seorang pembisnis toko barang bekas?"

"Mungkinkah pemuda itu…seorang penyihir?"

"Mana mungkin, dia mungkin bangsawan yang diutus Raja untuk mengembalikan penduduk Trost…"

"Iya kau benar, lagipula semua penyihir sudah tidak ada lagi semenjak abad ke 14, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, mustahil kalau masih ada yang tersisa dari mereka…"

"Iya, kan?"

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian setelah insiden di Black Wood.

.

.

.

Istana kerajaan Sina.

Seorang pria berumuran melebihi kepala 40-an sedang membaca beberapa laporan mengenai perkembangan desa Trost yang sedang terkena musibah penyerangan Vampire yang sudah merajalela, sebagai Raja dia tidak bisa mengacuhkan permohonan penduduknya yang dalam bahaya.

Para vampire muda itu sudah mengacaukan perjanjian yang dibuat antara keturunan keluarganya dengan keturunan Raja Vampire itu, dia sudah tidak bisa mentolerir perbuatan mahluk penghisap darah pada malam hari itu.

Karena itulah dia memanggil 'Pemuda itu' untuk melenyapkan mahluk pembawa wabah itu.

Seorang penyihir, penyihir yang terahkir di keluarganya…

Pemuda yang tinggal di kota Shingashina dan memiliki toko yang tidak sembarangan orang bisa memasukinya, tak ada yang tau jelas di mana letak toko itu kecuali mereka membutuhkannya.

Pemuda yang bisa menjadi ancaman di negaranya, kalau pemuda itu tertarik…

Darius Zackley, pria itu mengusapkan dahinya yang sduah berkerut karena tertelan oleh umur, dia tidak menyangka harus menggunakan jasa seorang penyihir, terlebih lagi keturunannya pernah berselisih dengan kaum penyihir tersebut, hingga membuat populasi para pengguna magis itu merusut jauh.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apakah jadinya kalau pemuda itu mengetahui bahwa keluarga dan kaumnya pernah dibantai habis-habisan oleh pria tua ini.

Dia tidak berani untuk menghayalkan satu pun.

Kriieeet…

Seorang pembawa pesan memasuki pintu megah memasuki singgasananya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Yang mulia, Eren Jaeger telah tiba…" alis Darius terangkat ke atas, mungkinkah penyihir muda itu berhasil menghancurkan pasukan malam itu?

"Hoo, kuharap dia membawa berita bagus, persilahkan dia masuk…" titahnya dan seketika pria pembawa pesan itu mengangguk patuh lalu beranjak mundur, untuk mempersilahkan penyihir yang sudah tiba itu.

Sudut bibir pria bermarga Zackley itu terangkat, dia menyeringai dengan penuh arti…

'Setelah mahluk penghisap darah itu lenyap, selanjutnya dirimu Jaeger…' batinnya, dasar Raja yang licik.

Tuk tuk…

Raja Darius Zackley yang sudah lama penasaran dengan rupa penyihir muda yang berumur ratusan abad itu, terkejut melihat penampilannya yang begitu anggun dan mengundang rasa ketakjuban yang luar biasa.

Seolah-olah matanya sedang bermain ilusi dengan pemiliknya.

Di depannya, pemuda dengan wajah cantik nan kekanak-kanak memakai pakaian berwarna hitam baju yang terlihat seperti pakaian asia tenggara [Cheongsam] memperlihatkan kulit bahunya yang mulus dan putih—dengan atribut berbentuk bagaikan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam di bagian pinggangnya, di punggung bajunya terdapat symbol sepasang sayap berbeda warna [hitam dan putih] sebagai dari symbol keluarganya.

Pemuda itu ditemani oleh dua anak kecil yang tak dikenalinya dan mereka memakai baju yang sama hitam gothic dengannya.

Jadi…inikah Eren Jaeger?

"Hamba mohon hormat, paduka Raja…" Eren berlutut dengan anggun, menghadap Raja yang masih terpaku dengan pemandangan eksotis di depannya, rupa pemuda ini bagaikan malaikat yang terjatuh dari Kerajaan Tuhan dan menjelma menjadi sosok yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan perkataan semata.

Raja Darius yang sudah menyadarkan dirinya bahwa mahluk cantik di depannya ini adalah seorang penyihir dan seorang pria, dia pun berdehem pelan dan meminta Eren untuk segera berdiri.

"Eren Jaeger…melihatmu datang dengan keadaan tidak terluka, bisa kupastikan kalau berhasil mengembankan apa yang menjadi keinginanku?" Eren tersenyum.

"Tentu saja…menyelamatkan para sandera dan merebut senjata mereka untuk pentingan kerajaanmu…" Darius Zackely tersenyum puas.

"Dan kau datang ke sini karena kau menginginkan imbalanmu bukan?"

"Semua orang pasti mempunyai permintaan yang ingin dikabulkan…namun, ada beberapa dari mereka cenderung melupakan satu hal, menginginkan sesuatu harus mengorbankan dengan sesuatu yang juga harus setimpal harganya…" Eren menelunjukan jarinya dan mengarahkan jemari lentik itu menuju pria yang duduk di singgasananya.

"Ingat, setiap kebaikan ada juga kejahatan…karena itulah keseimbangan harus di pertahankan….Darius Zackley …" mata Eren memicing tajam, menusuk ke dalam batin sang Raja.

Ya, Eren mengetahui rencana busuk Zackley yang ingin membinasakan dirinya bersamaan dengan Vampire di Trost, dia tahu kalau Eren adalah ancaman yang harus segera dilenyapkan tapi yang dia tidak ketahui adalah jauh hari sebelum Eren menerima panggilan permintaannya—pemuda itu sudah membaca seluruh sejarah skenario yang akan dimainkannya.

"Kau berniat membunuhku…di tempat ini bukan? Aku bisa merasakan aura manusia lainnya selain kita bertiga di sini…" Eren memperhatikan di balik pilar-pilar, di sudut-sudut dinding dan di setiap jendela besar, sekelilingnya sudah dilingkupi oleh pasukan kerajaan dan kepolisian militer—sudah siap untuk menembakan panah dan pistol, juga mengeluarkan sebilah pedang.

Dua anak kecil yang sedari tadi diam, segera mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat, mereka siap untuk membuat ruangan ini menjadi penuh dengan banjir darah.

"Jadi, selama ini kau sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja…dimulai aku mendengar panggilan atas nama keluargamu, Zackley...aku tahu, kau itu sama dengan pendahulumu…licik dan pembohong ulung, kalau kau berpikir aku tidak tahu siapa pembunuh klanku berarti kau terlalu naif dan bodoh…"

"…"

"Jadi…kau pilih mana? Kau bersedia membayar kompensasimu dengan sesuatu atau kau ingin kepalamu menjadi pajangan di ruanganku sebagai souvenir, hmmm?" Eren tersenyum manis namun maut terlihat di sekelilingnya.

Darius Zackley sudah meremehkan penyihir ini, bocah tersebut sudah berpengalaman kalau sudah mengenai masalah mengkhianati atau mengingkar janji dan karena Darius tidak mau merasakan dingin dan tajamnya sebuah bilah pedang mengenai urat lehernya, dia harus mundur—Masih ada lain kesempatan pikirnya.

Andai dia tahu, di lain kesempatan maka semuanya akan berbeda—karena Eren tak akan segan-segan langsung menarik sampai putus kepalanya apabila hal itu terjadi.

"Baiklah…aku mengaku kalah, Eren Jaeger…katakanlah apa yang harus kubayar untuk keinginanku?"

Eren berkacak pinggang dan menoleh ke segala arah… seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pengganti bayaran.

Dia menemukan sebuah mawar berwarna merah di sebuah vas merah bening dengan ukiran rumit di pemukaannya, terlihat segar dan warnanya bagaikan warna ruby berdarah yang mengkilap, sangat berbeda dengan mawar kebanyakan.

Dan dia menginginkan mawar itu.

"Bagaimana kalau mawar cantik di sebelah sana itu…?" Eren menunjuk mawar tersebut—membuat Zackley terheran-heran, dari semua barang mewah di sekelilingnya tapi hanya mawar itu yang dipilihnya?

"Mawar itu…?"

Eren mengangguk senang, bagaikan anak kecil yang lebih memilih memakan sayuran ketimbang memakan permen layaknya anak biasa.

"Aku menginginkan mawar ini, terima atau tidak?" Eren memberikan penawaran dan disetujui langsung oleh pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan…"

Eren mengambil mawar merah itu, meninggalkan vasnya dan memasukan mawar itu ke dalam Koper yang dibawa oleh Armin.

"Transaksi selesai…kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, Darius Zackley…" Eren pun melangkah mundur bersama kedua adiknya, silluete mereka memudar perlahan, seolah-olah saat ini sang raja sedang berhalusinasi dan dia sempat melihat bibir ranum itu seolah membisikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya jelas.

Apa yang dikatakannya?

Coba kau ulangi lagi, aku tidak mendengarnya?

Namun sosok itu menghilang, lenyap bagaikan angin.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia…?"

Darius Zackley terkejut di singgasananya, pelayannya tengah menatap kahwatir dan penasehatnya sedari tadi memanggilkan namanya namun tidak didengarkan.

Saat ini dia sedang berada diruang pertemuan dimana penjabat dan petingginya sedang mendiskusikan tentang perekonomian dan berbagai hal politik lainnya

'Selama ini aku berkhayal? Lalu…bagaimana dengan…?'

Raja Darius heran, dia terlihat melupakan sesuatu dan dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun…seharusnya dia sedang berada di tempat dimana dia akan bertemu dengan "seseorang"lalu mendiskusikan kompensasi yang harus dibayarnya kepada "seseorang" itu.

Tunggu, sebenarnya dia sedang membahas siapa? Dia tidak mengingat siapa atau mungkin apa yang harusnya dia temui sesaat dan membahas sesuatu yang penting? bahkan dia tidak tahu seperti apa rupa orang yang tidak diingatnya itu, apakah dia perempuan atau lelaki? Apa juga yang akan dibahasnya dengan orang yang bahkan dia tidak ingat wajahnya seperti apa?

Dia seperti terkena amnesia, tidak bisa mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dia ada di ruangan rapat ini.

"Yang mulia…? Sedari tadi rapat ini berjalan…anda tidak bersuara sedikit pun?" tanya penasehatnya.

"…"

"Yang mulia…?"

"Apa…apa sebelum aku kesini, aku bertemu dengan seseorang…?" tanya Raja Zackley, mengundang tanda tanya oleh anggotanya.

Dia samar-samar mendengar apa yang diucapkan orang itu sebelum dia menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sebagai bayaran atas perbuataanmu, ingatanmu tentang pertemuan ini akan kuhilangkan, Darius Zackley…"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di kastil, Black Wood.

"Hey hey…Rivaille cepat tandailah penyihir seksimu itu…sebelum dia direbut oleh orang lain" goda Hanji—dengan senyum sejuta bejat di muka—yang melihat Rivaille tengah bersiap-siap menyusul calon kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa hari ini, ada yang menganggu isi pikiran si vampire itu, dia selalu melamunkan penyihir yang selalu tersenyum menyebalkan nan menggoda itu dan setiap kali dia selalu mastrubasi dengan menghayalkan sosok penyihir muda itu di bawahnya, mendesah.

Karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia pun menanyakan permasalahannya—curhat lebih tepatnya—dengan ketiga orang yang sudah dipercayainya dan hasilnya sesuai dugaan, kalau saat ini dia menginginkan penyihir tersebut sebagai "Pengantin Malam"nya.

"Kau berisik, Hanji…aku heran kenapa kalian tidak mendendam pada penyihir satu itu…"

"Karena akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak mencari masalah dengan Rogue Witch…lagipula, aku mendengar dari laporan Petra kalau sebagian besar dari kaum kita memangsa penduduk di desa dengan brutal tanpa sepengetahuanku…" jawab Irvin yang kebetulan mencari Hanji.

"Dan kau baru mengetahuinya hari ini? Raja macam apa kau ini?" Rivaille mendelik.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka akan melanggar perjanjian untuk tidak memangsa manusia...salahkanlah hasrat mereka yang tidak bisa ditahan itu…" jawab Irvin lagi.

"Selama ini, kaum vampire tidak pernah menyerang membabi-buta apalagi memasuki penduduk desa karena perjanjian terdahulu namun sekarang perjanjian itu dirusak oleh kaum muda dan wajar saja, Raja dari keturunan Zackley itu mengutus penyihir tersebut…" ujar Hanji yang memperhatikan rekan-rekannya.

"Terserah…sekarang sebagian dari kaum kita menjadi sedikit karena dibantai…olehnya." Rivaille menatap mawar biru di vasnya, dia pun berniat membawa mawar itu dan dimasukan ke sakunya.

"Buat apa mawar itu?" tanya Irvin melihat jenderal kepercayaannya.

"Aku membutuhkannya kalau ingin mencari penyihir itu…bunga ini menyala terus ketika penyihir itu mendekat…"

"Apa kau akan menemuinya? Apa kau akan menandainya? Kau akan mengungkapkan cintamu pada Eren?" tanya Hanji penasaran juga semangat mendukung pasangan unik ini.

"Jangan bercanda, kacamata sialan…aku akan mencari dan melenyapkannya karena telah mempermainkanku waktu itu…"

Sesaat Rivaille melompat melalui jendela kamarnya, meninggalkan Mike Hanji dan Irvin. Ketiganya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Dasar tidak jujur…" ucap ketiganya sambil menggeleng kepala.

"Yah…semoga saja, dia kembali dengan berhasil mengklaim si penyihir Jaeger itu…"kata Hanji yang memperhatikan bulan purnama yang bersinar cantik malam ini.

"Dan semoga saja, penyihir tersebut tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membunuh kaum kita lagi…"

"Karena dialah ancaman terbesar sekaligus pelindung kita…" ujar Irvin.

"Kau ini, karena itulah kau menyuruh Rivaille untuk menandai penyihir terkuat itu? Agar dai terikat aliansi dengan kita? " tanya Hanji pada Irvin.

"Tentu tidak, karena aku yakin Jaeger sudah membaca gerakanku walaupun kami belum saling bertemu…ada sesuatu dari namanya yang mengingatkanku pada pemburu yang sudah mengetahui segala hal tentang mangsanya sebelum dia benar-benar akan berburu, dan aku yakin Eren Jaeger bukanlah tipe yang bisa dikekang hanya sebatas sebagai kekasih…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Divine Service (Toko milik Eren).

Bulan purnama sempurna menyinar kegelapan malam di kota Shingashina...kota yang tenang dan damai, di balik padatnya bangunan-bangunan rumahan tersebut, kalau kalian sedikit mengambil arah ke sudut kota, mendekati hutan.

Di hutan yang gelap namun tenang itu, berdirilah sebuah yang terlihat sederhana namun memiliki desain gaya eropa yang klasik, rumah dengan dua tingkat—sebuah rumah yang terkesan biasa namun terdapat aura mistis di sekelilingnya, hanya orang yang sudah memberikan 'panggilan' ke rumah ini yang dapat menemukan lokasinya.

Di sebuah ruangan yang tertutupi sebuah pintu berbentuk ala jepang, di mana tercium bau kembang moringa, rempah-rempah dan aroma terapi mengudara di kamar yang berhiaskan bunga krisan dan burung phoenix , semuanya serba merah.

Seorang pemuda dengan yukata putih bermotifkan dahan dan bunga sakura di bagian dada kirinya—Eren menghisap Kiseru favoritnya dan menatap mawar merah yang indah, hadiah yang diterimanya setelah mengancam Raja yang culas itu—dan untuk menambah moodnya yang sedang senang itu, dia menghilangkan ingatan Raja tersebut mengenai senjata yang dirampasnya dari penghuni Black Wood, sehingga Raja culas itu tidak bisa macam-macam, senjata itu membawa kemusnahan kalau digunakan manusia—Eren menyentuh kelopak mawar tersebut.

"Mawar ini…entah kenapa aku terasa familiar dengannya…"

Mikasa dengan wujud seorang wanita cantik, mengeser pintu dari papan dan beralaskan kertas itu dan membawakan sebuah kudapan—semangkuk buah strawberry dengan balutan coklat Fondue.

"Eren…aku membawakan makanan ringan untukmu…" Ucap Mikasa tanpa ekspresi.

Eren yang sedang berbaring di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna orange kemerahan, menatap gadis itu lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa…" gadis dengan balutan pakaian dress hitam itu mengangguk pelan dan tersipu malu, kemudian dia menatap mawar yang didapat oleh Eren tadi siang.

"Kenapa kau memilih mawar itu sebagai bayarannya?" Mikasa tidak bisa menahan diri tapi untuk bertanya, rasa penasaran membuatnya jadi begitu.

Eren menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Mikasa, tersenyum.

"Karena…mawar ini, ada yang membuatku merasa harus mengambilnya…seolah-olah mawar itu adalah cerminanku sendiri…"

Indah, rapuh namun berduri di setiap batangannya, meski semua orang melihat Eren adalah sosok yang kuat namun dia sebenarnya juga lemah secara batin, semenjak dia berumur 10 tahun dia menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya mati terbunuh dibantai oleh pasukan kerajaan pada jaman itu.

Meski dia kuat, namun ingatan masa lalu selalu menghantuinya, dirinya yang lemah dan tak berdaya untuk menghentikan pembunuhan yang menggerikan itu—dia bersyukur dengan kaki kecilnya itu, dia bisa berlari untuk hidup dan membalas dendam.

"_Aku akan menemukanmu…"_

DEG

"Eren…?" Mikasa memanggil namanya, membuat Eren terkejut—Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia teringat perkataan Vampire yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu? Kebetulankah?

Tidak, Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tahu bahwa itu sebuah pertanda bahwa dalam waktu dekat dia akan bertemu dengan Vampire yang kuat itu, Vampire yang telah merenggut hatinya ketika mereka berduaan saja di ruangan bawah tanah waktu itu.

Eren bisa merasakan deruh nafas yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan udara dingin di bagian lehernya tapi, entah kenapa bagi Eren nafas yang dikeluarkan pria dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata itu terasa hangat, seperti dia adalah manusia.

Dia secara tanpa kesadaran, menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Mikasa…aku ingin sendirian malam ini…kau kembalilah ke kamarmu bersama Armin…" perintah Eren dengan halus, Mikasa yang dari awal adalah saudara angkat Eren, mengangguk patuh dan mencium pipi kakaknya.

Chu

"Selamat malam, Eren…"

"Malam…" Eren—yang sudah melihat sosok adiknya yang menutup pintu geser itu—terkejut ketika melihat mawarnya bersinar terang, dia menyentuh mawar itu dan memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Aneh…mawar ini menyala dalam gelap…" ucapnya tenggelam dalam pemikirannya hingga—

"Ternyata kau memiliki mawar yang sama denganku…"—sebuah suara yang terdengar dingin, membuat penyihir itu membalikan badan dan terbelalak kaget melihat sosok Vampire yang seminggu lalu ditemuinya dalam misi.

"Kau…"

Rivaille muncul di depannya dengan tatapan seperti biasa, kosong dan tanpa ekspressi—pria itu berdiri tepat di beranda kamar Eren, penyihir itu menyumpah dalam hati karena sudah lengah dan tidak memasang kekkai di sekelilingnya—dia tidak bisa kabur, ruangan ini dibuatnya sendiri untuk merilekskan diri, jadi wajar separuh kekuatannya belum pulih.

Apalagi pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat menghambat gerakannya, yukata longer yang mengekspos perut mulusnya dan jenjangan paha creamy itu.

"Hooo…baru kali ini, aku melihat ekspresimu yang kaget bercampurkan amarah itu…" Ejek Rivaille tertarik ketika melihat alis Eren berkedut namun ekspresi garang itu tergantikan dengan wajah santai yang khas menyebalkan milik Eren.

"Ada apa kau kesini, hm? Membalaskan dendam kematian anak-buahmu?" tantang Eren dan dengan sengaja dia memamerkan lehernya yang putih dan mulus itu, seolah-olah menggoda.

"Tidak…" dengan cepat Rivaille menyergap tubuh yang lebih tinggi namun langsing itu, mereka terjatuh di ranjang dengan tirai putih menghiasai tempat tidur itu, Rivaille memperhatikan seksama kamar Eren yang terlalu menenangkan dan bikin mengantuk itu.

"Ap-?!" Eren terkejut, kedua tangannya digenggam oleh sepasang tangan kekar milik Rivaille, saat ini dia terbaring dengan predator yang siap memangsanya kapan saja, Rivaille menurunkan kepalanya sejajar dengan telinga Eren untuk berbisik.

"Aku datang untuk mengklaim dirimu, pengantinku…" ucapnya membuat Eren bergidik ngeri.

Dia mengetahui perihal tentang Vampire yang sudah menemukan dan menandai pasangan mereka dengan sebutan "Pengantin Malam" biasanya kalau mereka sudah saling menyadari saling ketertarikan, maka akan diadakannya ritual "Pengklaiman"—di mana sang Dominant akan menandai pasangan mereka yang submissive.

'Apakah ini berarti aku yang submissive di hubungan ini…?' batin Eren kesal tapi bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan hal itu—dia harus mengelak tapi dia tidak bisa melawan Rivaille yang kelewat kuat karena dorongan seksnya muncul—oleh sebab itu, apabila ritual akan dimulai maka dia harus menjalaninya hingga akhir dan lagipula Vampire Dominant akan semakin kuat dan terus berusaha membuat sang pasangan tunduk di bawahnya.

Nampaknya permainan ini akan menarik begitu pikirnya namun Eren tidak menyadari bahwa karena sifatnya yang selalu meremehkan itulah yang mengubah dunianya.

"Aku…pengantinmu…?"

"Benar, dan aku kesal kenapa pasanganku harus dengan lelaki dan seorang penyihir…" Rivaille sedikit tidak setuju, ketika dia mengingat di mana ketika dia menceritakan pada ketiga rekannya bahwa dia sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya dan yang dia dapat adalah raut wajah kesenangan terlihat dari ketiganya.

Apalagi, Irvin mengatakan untuk segera menandai pasangannya itu atau dia akan menjadi Vampire perjaka selamanya, dia juga diberitahu mengenai sosok Eren yang dijuluki sebagai "Rogue Witch" yang berarti dia tidak boleh menghunuskan senjatanya pada musuh yang terkenal absolute itu, terlebih juga Eren sebagai calon "Pengantin Malam"nya.

"Heh…nampaknya kau juga memiliki bunga yang sama denganku, lihat betapa menyala terang keduanya ketika bertemu." Mawar biru di saku Rivaille menyala terang dengan mawar merah di tangan Eren.

"Nampaknya…begitu…" dengan satu jawaban tersebut Rivaille mencium ganas bibir Eren sembari melepaskan jas hitam yang membatasi gerakannya itu.

Ciuman penuh nafsu, mereka saling memilin lidah, saling bertarung untuk mendominasi dan tentu saja Vampire di depannya ini memenangkan pertempuran tersebut, dia menarik obi berwarna biru tua yang melilit di pinggang langsing sang brunette—melepaskannya dengan perlahan membuat yukata putih yang menutupi tubuh itu merosot ke bawah, memperlihatkan badannya yang ramping juga kaki yang panjang dan mulus.

Rivaille memulai dengan kedua puting yang sudah menegang itu, dia menjilati pucuknya dan sesekali mengigit gemas hingga memerah, sedangkan tangannya memelintir juga menekan dengan gerakan seduktif, Eren mendesah tertahan.

"Uuhnn…" desahnya kecil nampaknya Eren sedikit ingin menantang Vampire ini untuk semakin memanjakan dan meggodanya. Rivaille pun tertantang juga, dia memperhatikan paha mulus penyihir ini—seperti memohon untuk segera dimanjakan juga.

Vampire itu menyapukan lidahnya dan membasahi pangkal paha Eren dengan salivanya, si penyihir masih menahan desahan.

"Uuhn…" tahannya, namun Rivaille pun yang menghisap area selangkangan Eren dan membuat sang penyihir mendesah kaget.

"Aaaahhhnnnng…" Rivaille menyeringai, karena berhasil membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar erotis, dia kembali mengecup wajah yang sudah penuh dengan semburat merah.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat ekspressimu yang merona seperti ini…biasanya kau selalu memasang tampang menyebalkan dan suka mendominasi…sekarang giliranmu merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi yang didominasi, Eren…" Bisik Rivaille sambil menjilat lekukan daun telinga Eren.

"Ahkh…" Eren merasa geli namanya dipanggil secara sensual dan dengan perlakuan lidah Rivaille yang lincah untuk membuatnya menggila, dia tidak pernah merasakan dirinya disentuh secara intim seperti ini.

Rivaille melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan cara melihat celana dalam Eren yang berwarnakan hitam—terlihat seksi dan menggoda, dia menurunkan kepalanya dan menjilat nakal pakaian katun yang membungkus kejantanan Eren yang sudah menegang.

"Hnn—aaahh…" Eren terkejut ketika Rivaille menjilatinya, dengan rifleks Eren menjambak pelan rambut ebony itu dan kembali mendesah tak karuan, vampire itu semakin menyeringai senang dan meloroti celana dalam hitam berbentuk segitiga itu—dia bisa melihat cairan putih bening di batang itu meluber keluar.

"Lihat…aku baru menyentuhmu dan kau sudah ereksi seperti ini…" tawanya rendah, Eren yang merasa diejek memalingkan mukanya—Tsundere deteceted—dan hal itu merupakan langkah awal yang salah karena Rivaille kembali bermain-main dengan penis yang menegang itu

"Be-berisik—Ahhhhhh?! Ap-apa yang…?" Eren melihat Rivaille yang sudah membuka paksa lebar pahanya dan memperlihatkan pemandangan menggugah selera.

"Panggil namaku, Eren…" dan dengan tiga kata itulah, Rivaille mengulum kejantanan itu dengan lembut dan basah, Eren merasa dirinya dilahap secara lamban—mendesahkan nama Rivaille.

"Ri-Rivaille…ah…a-ahh…La-lagi…lagi—aah..." Eren meremas keras seprei putihnya sebagai pelampiasan yang tidak bisa terlukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Rivaille makin mempercepat naik-turunkan kepalanya menghisap kejantanan itu, seolah-olah tak ada hari esok dan yang membuatnya semangat adalah desahan manis yang hanya untuk didengarnya, seorang saja.

"Rivaille…ak-aku mau-Ahhhhhhkkkhhh!' sebuah cairan bening keluar dan langsung ditelan oleh Rivaille tanpa ada masalah gag-refleks, Rivaille merasakan rasa manis yang eksotis dari cairan itu, membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk menjadikan penyihir di bawahnya ini menjadi miliknya.

"Gulp…manisnya…" kondisi Eren yang sudah lemas dan pasrah karena diperlakukan oleh Rivaille, hingga otaknya tak bisa berpikir sejenak, kedua mata sayu itu menatap Rivaille dan mulut yang biasanya berkicau dengan kata-kata pedas tak berperasaan itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafas tak beraturan.

Rivaille kembali mengklaim bibir merah itu, sebelah tangannya yang menganggur mengusap-usap kepala penis milik penyihir itu, membuat desahan yang tersimpan rapat oleh ciuman.

"Hmnnn-nnhh.."

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka melepas ciuman itu dengan nafas terengah-engah khususnya Eren yang masih membutuhkan udara sedangkan Rivaille tidak.

"Aku menginginkanmu…" ujar Rivaille mengelus surai coklat itu, Eren tidak mengerti dengan gestur pria ini, mereka hanya bertemu sebentar dan Rivaille sudah menginginkannya—kesampingan kalau dia adalah Pengantinnya.

"Jauh sebelum aku menyadari kalau kau adalah pasanganku…aku sudah tertarik dengan dirimu yang dibasahi oleh darah rekan-rekanku…"

"Kau lebih memilihku daripada membalaskan kematian anak buahmu…kau vampire yang tidak biasa…" ucap Eren, bagaimana mungkin pria ini jatuh cinta padanya, padahal dia dan adik-adiknya membantai kaumnya? Cinta memang buta.

"Mereka bukan manusia…mereka tidak punya jiwa layaknya manusia dan tidak punya akal budi…aku tidak perlu menghormati dan membalaskan dendam mereka kepadamu…" Rivaille mengecup kening Eren dengan lembut.

'Hangat…' batin Eren.

"Yang kucintai saat ini dan selamanya hanya kau, Eren…"

DEG

Semburat malu terlihat di muka Eren, kenapa ini? Ada apa dengan jantungnya ? Kenapa Rivaille menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu? Perasaan aneh apa ini?

"Kenapa…" Rivaille mendengar calon kekasihnya menggumamkan sesuatu, dia terkejut melihat wajah Eren menjadi memerah dengan mata sayu dan entah kenapa wajahnya lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa…hatiku…berdebar-debar begini…? Aku merasa aneh ketika mendengar perkataanmu…dan aku terus memikirkanmu seminggu ini…" Eren meremas ujung yukatanya.

Ah, Rivaille mengerti apa artinya itu…Eren juga membalas cintanya, dia pun mengecup pelan pemuda itu dengan bahagia.

"Artinya…kau bersedia…dan kau juga mencintaiku…" ucap Rivaille membuat Eren mengerti apa yang dia rasakan sekarang ini, dia juga menginginkan pria ini.

"Hmmnnn…se-sentuh aku…Rivaille."

.

.

.

"_Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya mencintai…"_

.

.

.

Rivaille pun melebarkan kembali kedua pangkal paha yang sudah berhiaskan bercak kemerahan kemudian dia membasahi jemarinya dengan saliva dan juga sperma yang keluar dari kejantanan Eren, dengan pelan namun pasti dia memasukan jemari tengahnya meng-invasi rektum yang ketat itu.

"Uuhh…"

"Apakah sakit?" Eren menggeleng tidak.

"Ra-rasanya aneh…" jawabnya dengan polos, sungguh—Rivaille sangat takjub dibuatnya sudah beberapa ekspressi yang diperlihatkan Eren selama kegiatan intim ini.

"Kalau begitu… aku akan memasukan satu lagi…" Rivaille memasukan jemari telunjuknya, berbeda dengan sebelumnya Eren agak mengerenyit agak kesakitan.

"A-aakh…Ri-Rivaille…" vampire muda itu mengecup keningnya dan membuat gerakan maju-mundur lalu membuat gerakan seperti menggunting di dalamnya, Eren merasakan sakit dan dia ingin Rivaille menghentikannya sekarang.

Hingga Rivaille menekan 'tempat itu'.

"A-AAAAAAHHH?!" tubuh Eren seperti tersengat listrik ketika Rivaille melakukannya dan nampaknya sang Seme sudah tahu apa maksudnya itu, dia menemukan sweet-spot Eren.

"Ah, di situ rupanya… kau menikmatinya?" ucapnya seraya memaju-mundurkan lagi jemarinya dengan tempo cepat, Eren semakin membuka lebar kedua kakinya untuk memberikan akses yang mudah bagi Rivaille yang menghujaminya dengan jemari.

"Ah-ah-ah…Ri-Rivaille…Rivaille…" panggil Eren yang sudah tak kuat menahan diri, hingga lagi-lagi dia mengalami klimaks keduanya—Rivaille memang luar-biasa, bisa membuatnya klimaks dua kali seperti gadis perawan yang polos.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah siap…" Rivaille tersenyum mantap, tiba-tiba saja Eren menarik cravat hitam milik Rivaille, membuat pria itu agak membungkuk bertatap muka.

"Ah?"

"Kau culas sekali…kenapa hanya aku yang telanjang di sini...?" Muka Eren yang dihiaskan rona itu tidak membantu situasinya, malah terkesan manis dimata Vampire itu.

"Baiklah…" Rivaille pun melepaskan semua garment pakaiannya, memperlihatkan otot-otot abdomen yang terlatih membuat jiwa nakal Eren bangkit, selagi Rivaille sibuk dengan kemeja putihnya Eren menciumi dada berotot itu dan menjilat singkat, membuat gerakan Rivaille terhenti.

"…Eren…?" tanyanya.

"Slurp…slurp…kau sudah memuaskanku dua kali…sekarang giliranku…" ucap Eren yang mengelus otot-otot perut itu dan jemari itu berpindah ke celana hitam yang dikenakan pria itu—kemudian Eren membuka kancing tersebut dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Rivaille yang dua kali besar darinya, berdiri bangga—Eren meneguk ludah utnuk merasakan benda hasrat itu di mulutnya.

"Hmmm…apa kau gugup…?" Rivaille sedikit meremehkan.

"Entahlah…mungkin iya…" dan dengan perkataan itulah, Eren menjilat dari bagian bawah ke atas pucuk penis itu dengan gerakan lambat, mencicipi rasanya.

Slurp…licked…suck…

"U-ukkh…not bad…" Rivaille agak mengeram keenakan, penyihir ini benar-benar lihai!

Setelah puas menjilatinya, Eren memasukan kepala penis itu ke mulutnya dan mengisap pelan lalu dia mengulum keseluruhan kejantanan Rivaille.

"Mmmnnh…nngnmmhh…" Eren terbuai dan berusaha agar dirinya tidak tersedak oleh milik Rivaille, saliva dan setetes sperma keluar dari sudut mulutnya, Rivaille sangat menikmati permainan mulut dan juga lidah penyihir ini, belum lagi jemari Eren memijat pelan kedua bola milik Rivaille, sungguh kombinasi yang memabukkan.

"E-Eren…sudah…aku akan…keluar—aannngh!" peringat Rivaille dan menarik lepas kepala Eren dari penisnya, sebelum spermanya keluar namun terlambat.

SPLURT!

Dan membuat sperma itu tertumpah tepat di wajah Eren, meskipun tidak disengaja entah kenapa momennya pas sekali—sosok Eren yang berlutut di depannya dengan bermandikan cairan sperma miliknya terlihat sangat erotis—Rivaille sudah tidak bisa menahan diri dia pun menubrukan tubuh ramping itu menjadi terlentang.

"Ahh…Rivaille…" Eren terkejut karena gelagat kekasihnya itu, Rivaille mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan dia mengangkat kepalanya sejajar dengan Eren.

"Eren…bolehkah?" tentu saja penyihir muda itu terkejut dan dia segera menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya, Rivaille…aku ingin kau di dalamku…sekarang…" pinta Eren.

Rivaille mengerti dan membentangkan kedua kaki itu untuk bertengger di bahu juga punggungnya.

"Aku mulai…" ucapnya dengan bisikan kecil dan ujung penis itu mulai masuk dengan pelan hingga tertelan masuk oleh rectum yang sudah direnggangkan tadi.

"AAAAAHHHH—" Eren tak bisa menghentikan erangan kesakitan yang luar biasa itu, kedua jemarinya mencengkram pinggiran seprei sementara Rivaille dengan sebelah tangannya bertumpuh di sebelah pemuda itu, agar bisa menyangga badannya.

"Eren…" Rivaille mengecup kening kekasihnya untuk meringakan rasa sakit tersebut dan kemudian bibir itu bertemu kembali dengan permukaan bibir ranum milik Eren—penyihir itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk leher Vampire tersebut, sembari sang seme memaju-mundurkan pinggul agar kekasihnya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ukurannya.

"A-aahh…" desahan itu lagi, Rivaille mulai mengentak dengan fase lamban namun seiring dengan desahan Eren yang terus meningkat dari kesakitan menjadi nikmat, dia mempercepat temponya hingga mencapai kecepatan maksimum.

"Ah…ah…ah…aaaahh…le-lebih cepat…" pandangan Eren mulai mengabur karena sensasi ini dan dia mendesah hebat saat Rivaille menumbuk sweet-spotnya lagi, lagi dan lagi—jemari lentik itu mencakar punggung kekasihnya, mengakibatkan sebuah garisan luka di bagian atas punggung.

"Ngh…ku-kumohon…la-lagi…" Eren meminta lebih dan Rivaille menghentak semakin keras melebihi apapun, dia mencengkram penis Eren yang sudah berdiri tegak dan memijat hingga dia mencapai klimaks.

"RI-RI—VAILLE!" Eren memanggil namanya saat cairan putih menyembur dari kejantananya, membasahi kedua dada insan tersebut yang sudah bermandikan keringat dan sperma. Eren mengatur nafasnya dan dia merasa Rivaille masih belum puas, dapat dia rasakan kejantanan pria itu masih menegang di dalamnya.

"Rivaille…kau…bagaimana bisa…?" Rivaille menyeringai dan berbisik di telinga Eren.

"Belum…aku masih belum puas…Eren…" dia pun mengubah posisi Eren yang terlentang menjadi menungging—tubuh bagian atas Eren lebih rendah ketimbang pinggangnya yang dipaksa menjulang ke udara—dan pria itu mengelus lembut kejantanan Eren untuk bereaksi lagi, permainan masih berlanjut.

"Ukh—kau…" Eren mengerang nikmat, ketika jemari Rivaille memaksanya untuk kembali tegang.

Tanpa aba-aba, Rivaille menyodokan lagi pinggulnya dengan setiap kekuatan yang dia miliki—alhasil sang uke terus mendesah dan sudah mengeluarkan airmata tak kuasa menahan sensasi yang serasa seperti di surga.

Penetrasi yang diterima Eren tak ada habis-habisnya, Eren yang merebahkan kepalanya tanpa sadar sudah mengeluarkan saliva dari sudut bibirnya karena tidak tahan.

"Kau…ketat…sekali…aku tidak akan bosan… melakukan hal seperti ini padamu…" perkataan Rivaille membuat libido Eren semakin meningkat, sialan si Vampire ini bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu.

"Ah…ah…y-yaa..di…situ…lagi….o-oh, Rivaille…" Rivaille yang sangat menyukai suara manis Eren yang memanggil namanya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, membuat penyihir itu terheran dan menoleh ke belakangnya—di mana Rivaille sudah mencabut kejantanannya dan duduk dengan santai di ranjang, seolah-olah dia ingin bermain-main.

"Ap-?"

"Come ride me…"

Singkat dan jelas, perintah itu—mau tak mau Eren menurutinya dan merangkak menuju ke pangkuan Vampire itu, Eren memposisikan bokongnya agar tepat di penis Rivaille yang masih menegang itu dan ketika ujungnya sudah masuk, Rivaille tanpa basa-basi mendorong ke bawah pinggul itu.

Sleb!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Eren refleks memeluk leher pucat itu dan otomatis mengerakan pinggulnya ke atas-bawah sesuai ritme, Rivaille pun juga menggerakan panggulnya untuk menselaraskan tempo itu, keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat liar tersebut.

"Ah…ah….ahhh…" Eren menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas-bawah, atas-bawah dan terus seperti itu.

"Lebih cepat lagi, Eren…puasakan aku dan dirimu juga…" pinta Rivaille ketika gerakan Eren agak melambat dan penyihir itu berusaha menyanggupinya, dia sudah kelelahan dan nampaknya dia ingin segera menyelesaikan Ritual ini.

"Ah..ngh….nnhhaaahaa…" Rivaille memijat penis Eren dengan cepat, terlihat keduanya sudah melebihi batas dari normal.

"Ri-Rivaille…aku sudah me…melebihi…ba-batasku…Aaah…"

"A..aku..juga…Eren…" keduanya saling bertautan lidah dengan gerakan erotis, di mana sang uke menjejalkan bokongnya—memerangkap penis yang mencari kehangatan itu—beberapa hentakan lagi dan Rivaille juga Eren akan segera orgasm tapi sebelum itu terjadi, dia harus menandai pemuda ini—agar sah memilikinya.

Dia harus mengigit leher penyihir itu dan memberikan separuh darahnya agar Eren menjadi miliknya untuk selamanya—sebuah pertukaran darah.

"Ri-Rivaille…se-sekarang…tandailah…aku…" ucap Eren kewalahan karena dirinya masih bergerak, dia menyodorkan lehernya untuk digigit, sebentar lagi dia akan mengalami klimaks.

"Eren… jadilah milikku...GRAUP!" Rivaille pun mengigit pangkal leher Eren pada saat keduanya mengeluarkan cairan bening itu—milik Eren membasahi dada bidang Rivaille juga perutnya sedangkan milik Rivaille melepaskan cairan cinta itu ke dalam tubuh yang dicintainya—sungguh orgasm yang luar biasa.

"Eren…gigitlah aku juga…" Eren pun mengigit sekeras mungkin leher Rivaille dan menghisap darah itu.

"_Sekarang darah mereka berdua tersegel oleh sumpah darah, di mana mereka telah resmi menjadi pasangan."_

Keduanya berbaring lemah , Rivaille memeluk pinggang ramping Eren dan penyihir itu menyelungkupkan kepalanya di batangan leher Rivaille dan menyentuh dada bidang itu.

"…Tadi itu…aku tidak bisa mengekspresikannya …" gumam Eren dan dihadiahi ciuman di pucuk kepalanya oleh sang kekasihnya yang sah.

"Kini kau resmi menjadi Pengantin malamku, Eren dan aku tidak bisa meminum darah manapun selain dirimu…" ucapnya memeluk erat tubuh yang cenderung lebih tinggi itu.

"Iya…aku milikmu seutuhnya…terima kasih telah membuatku belajar mencintai…" ucap Eren yang kelelahan tertidur pulas didekapan sang vampire dan karena Rivaille tidak tertidur pada malam hari, dia mengambil kesempatan dengan memperhatikan wajah penyihir yang mencuri hatinya.

Dia memperhatikan bulu mata yang lentik bagaikan perempuan yang menutupi orb turquoise yang dikaguminya, bibir ranum yang dikecupnya, rambut coklat yang berkilauan disinari oleh rembulan dan kulit creamy yang lembut yang tak pernah puas ditandainya dengan kissmark.

Sungguh, dia baru menyadari sisi menarik dari Rogue Witch ini…dia sungguh indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Eren…aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu…semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu di Black Woods…aku sudah merasakan, kalau kau adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan untukku…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren pun terbangun dengan kondisi di mana bokongnya kesakitan karena kegiatan liar semalaman dengan si vampire kekasihnya, dia mengelus-elus lehernya yang agak pegal karena bekas gigitan Rivaille.

Bicara tentang si vampire, kemana gerangan perginya dia? Eren melihat kamar termasuk tempat tidurnya tertata rapi dan Eren dapat menyimpulkan satu hal.

Kekasihnya ini adalah tipe Vampire yang OCD bersih-bersih.

"Aku tidak terkejut…ini sudah tengah hari…kalau Rivaille masih berani berbaring santai denganku, pasti dia sudah menjadi abu sekarang…" gumam Eren sedikit terkekeh yang melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka, menandakan si Vampire telah kembali ke Black Woods.

Eren melihat meja nakasnya dan menemukan sebatang mawar biru milik Rivaille di sebuah vasnya, lalu sebuah secarik kertas terhimpit oleh pinggiran vas kecil itu.

Eren membaca kertas itu dan tersenyum lembut dengan isinya.

"Sebagai gantinya…aku harus memegang mawar birumu dan kau sebaliknya…?"

Sreet!

Pintu geser itu bergerak ke kanan dan sosok Mikasa juga Armin dengan pakaian serba hitam, mereka selalu bertugas membangunkan Eren apabila ada panggilan untuk mengabulkan permohonan dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika kakak mereka sudah bangun—dan apa itu bercak merah di leher Eren?

"Ah, Mikasa, Armin…siang…" sapa Eren tanpa menyadari kearah mana ke dua mata adiknya mengarah, lehernya yang polo situ terdapat bekas gigitan yang parah.

"Eren, apa kemarin kau diserang vampire?!" tanya Mikasa dengan aura membunuh—memang Vampire yang mengigit penyihir tidak akan berefek apapun, jadi yang digigit tak masalah, namun tetap saja Mikasa kahwatir bercampurkan cemburu tentunya—ada yang menandai kakak tercintanya sebelum dia!

"Mi-Mikasa tenanglah…" Armin menahan saudarinya agar tidak menghancurkan rumah mereka karena pelampiasan yang hanya emosi semata.

Eren tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua adikknya, dia pun merapikan letak yukatanya dan menyimpan surat tersebut di lengan yukata agar tidak ditemukan oleh kedua adiknya, khususnya Mikasa.

"Sudahlah…aku baik-baik saja…apa sarapan untuk hari ini…?" tanya Eren mengahlikan pembicaraan.

"Bacon, sunny side egg, bread toast dan salad…" jawab Armin, seperti biasanya.

"Oh, apa kita masih ada Soju di ruang penyimpanan?" tanya Eren semangat untuk mengisi dahaganya dengan sake dari korea itu—sungguh, siang-siang begini dia malah mau minum-minum dan hari sudah siang jadi bukan sarapan namanya!

"Akan kami ambilkan!" dan lagi, bukannya menasehati Armin dan Mikasa malah membiarkan kakaknya meminum sake tersebut.

Eren yang ditinggal sendiri di kamarnya, menoleh sebentar kearah Mawar Biru yang bertengger di vas itu.

Dia pun tersenyum dan bergumam.

"_Until we meet again, my love…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Divine Service : The Tale of Blue Rose and Red Rose

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake :

"Eren…"

"…"

"Hoi, Eren!" pemuda itu tersentak ketika suara Jean menyadarkannya, dia melihat sekelilingnya dan dia berada di tokonya bersama pegawai kerja paruh waktunya, Jean Kirschtein.

Sekarang dia berada di jaman abad ke 21 dan yang tadi itu adalah kenangan yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya.

"Kau ingin aku menaruh di mana guci ini?" tanya Jean yang sudah kesulitan mengangkut guci porselen itu, Eren yang sudah kembali sadar tersenyum nakal.

"Taruhlah di sebelah baju zirah itu…"perintah Eren dan Jean pun menurutinya.

Guci porselen itu sudah ditempatkan di sebelah kanan baju zirah yang berasal dari London, Eren memperhatikan dengan seksama pekerjaan buda-pegawainya ini dan cukup terkesan dengan kerjanya.

Hingga Jean menatap mawar biru yang dipegang Eren menyala, dia pun menunjuk agar pemegangnya menyadari.

"Eren…bunganya…bersinar…" Eren menatap dan benar saja, bunga Rivaille bersinar gemerlap dan artinya malam ini dia akan kedatangan tamu tak biasanya itu, pria luar biasa yang memberikan tanda sakral di lehernya—membuatnya harus memakai chocker setiap hari agar tidak diketahui oleh orang luar.

"Jean…hari ini sampai di sini dulu, lanjutkan besok saja…" ucap Eren.

"Hah?! Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa tidak hari ini saja kuselesaikan sekarang? Tanggung, loh?"

" Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang…bukannya besok kau libur Golden week*,masih banyak waktu bukan?" tanya eren balik.

Lagi-lagi sifat diktatornya muncul, padahal rencananya Jean ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan bersantai pada hari esok, seperti yang dijanjikan Eren namun si pemuda ber-yukata gelap itu seenaknya mengubah rencana.

"Ugh…memangnya kenapa, sih?" tanya Jean kepo.

Eren hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab "Hari ini aku akan kedatangan tamu yang….cukup berbahaya untukmu, sebaiknya kita berhenti sampai di sini dan lanjutkan besok…"

"Gulp…berbahaya? Kalau begitu aku dalam bahaya, dong kalau berlama-lamaan disini…"

Jean tidak perlu bertanya, tamu jenis apakah yang akan ditemui Eren nantinya—dia sudah hafal tamu-tamu ataupun klien bossnya—ada yang memang manusia, roh halus, benda yang dirasuki bahkan monster yang tidak dikenalnya di buku sejarah sekalipun dan tidak jarang dia dijadikan kacung oleh Eren untuk mengerjakan permintaan tersebut.

"Bukan…lebih tepatnya **Akulah** yang paling dalam bahaya di sini…" gumam Eren yang refleks memeluk dirinya. Merinding tiba-tiba.

"…?" Jean tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, ambil tasmu dan bergegaslah…" Usir Eren menggunakan Kiserunya untuk mengetuk kepala pria jangkung itu.

"Ba-baiklah…aku permisi…" Ucap Jean yang mengambil ranselnya dan mengayuh sepedanya menjauh dari toko Eren—pemuda pemakai yukata itu baru saja melambai pergi ke arah pegawainya itu—tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan yang dingin nan kekar mengenggam pergelangan tangannya dan silluete hitam muncul dari belakang.

"Eren…" panggil suara itu.

Gulp! Untunglah Jean sudah pulang karena dia tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan Vampire yang terkenal mudah cemburu dan posesif bernama Rivaille.

Dan sekarang Eren hanya berduaan dengan pria ini…di tokonya yang sepi…tanpa ada Mikasa ataupun Armin.

"Ri-Rivaille…aku tidak tahu kau sudah datang…" Eren pun menoleh patah-patah, dia tidak perlu berkhayal seperti apa muka cemburu Rivaille.

"Mawarku sudah bersinar terang…artinya aku sudah dekat bukan…?" tunjuk Rivaille ke arah mawar biru yang dipegang kekasihnya.

"Ah…" betul juga, mawar biru di posisi Eren menyala terang benderang karena mawar pasangannya sedang mendekat dan dia dapat melihat bunga di saku dada Rivaille juga semakin bersinar.

"Siapa bocah tadi…aku dapat mencium aromanya di tubuhmu…" ucap Rivaille garang mengendus leher jenjang Eren yang terekspos.

"Dia hanya pegawaiku saja…tidak lebih…" jawab Eren jujur—sekali lagi buat apa dia berbohong coba? Apalagi di depan kekasihnya itu.

"Hooo…begitu, ya…"

"Benar..."

Kemudian Rivaille pun melotot kesal dan menubrukan tubuh kekasihnya di sofa, lalu menatap nyalang.

"Lalu, jelaskan padaku tentang kabar angin yang kudengar dari kelelawarku, kalau kau pernah** MENCIUM** bocah itu heh, Eren?" ucapnya dengan menggunakan kata penekanan pada bagian ciuman.

Eren lupa kalau dia pernah menolong Jean—yang berwisata bareng teman-temannya—ketika dirinya hampir dimakan oleh seekor Siren, dengan cara memberikan nafas buatan karena saat itu Jean tidak sengaja tenggelam karena pikat daya Siren dan saat itu dia berada di tempat yang sama ketika Jean berada.

Tapi, kalau dia berkata seperti itu, mana mungkin Rivaille mau mengerti—baginya ciuman mulut ke mulut itu adalah hal paling sakral dan hanya untuk sepasang kekasih saja yang boleh melakukannya, sungguh kolot—Eren cuma diam membisu, percumamberbaca secara intelek dengan mahluk keras kepala ini.

"Kurasa aku harus menghapuskan aroma bocah itu darimu, Eren…" penyihir itu berkeringat dingin.

DEG

Bercanda? Dia serius mau melakukannya di sini? Di tokonya? Di sofa favoritnya? THEDAAAK!

"Ri-Rivaille sebaiknya kita melakukannya di—" bibir tipis itu dilumat oleh bibir Rivaille—membungkamnya dalam ciuman, tangan Rivaille sibuk memposisikan kedua kaki Eren untuk bertengger di bagian pegangan sofa tersebut—menggankang maksudnya—agar bisa memudahkannya untuk bercinta.

Selang beberapa menit setelah ciuman, Rivaille menyeringai seram.

"Setelah tokomu…kita lanjutkan di ruang kerja…kamar mandi…dan kamar tidur..." nampaknya Eren membutuhkan pil penyembuh lagi untuk memulihkan tubuhnya yang malam ini akan dilahap habis-habisan oleh Rivaille yang sudah cemburu stadium 5.

'Sialan! Seandainya aku tidak meminta mawar merah itu!' Eren membatin menyesal.

"Ja-jangan terlalu keras…a—aaaahh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_The Blue Rose and the Red Rose have the same meaning like us…it cannot be separable, they always find away to meet each other, like our love story… "_ Rivaille to Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

P. S : SILAHKAN DI BACA KALAU PENASARAN PADA CERITA, DI BAGIAN INI!

Bacotan A/N : Waduuuh, saya jadi keterusan membuat adegan lemon tadi, semoga ngak berasakan pahit dan kecut, buat Aphin(tentunya) dan reader, baru pertama kali bikin fic one-shot panjang dengan berbaukan rate-M (itu ngak bisa dijadikan bahan alasan, nak!)

Mungkin bagi reader sedikit membingungkan dengan cerita yang saya pakai ini. Tentu saja, karena cerita ini berasal dari doujin saya sendiri di mana sebenarnya pair utamanya Jeanx Eren (doujin gambar manual ato tradisional, belum beli pen tablet sih!) tapi saya buatnya RivaxEren khusus challenge ini.

Ngomong-ngomong Eren disini sifatnya, saya buat berbeda loh! Bisa dibilang seduktif dan menggoda, meskipun pada saat adegan ahem-ahem, sifatnya kembali menjadi Eren yang kita kenal kesampingkan masih ada adegan dia menggoda.

Saya juga mendesain kostum-kostum Eren, seragam sekolah Jean dan baju Rivaille, biasanya saya posting di group Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction dengan nama akun -Fiona A Foret- dan untuk keterangan kapan saya akan mem-postingnya biasanya dua hari setelah fanfic ini dipublish, silahkan dilihat kalo minat!#PLAKKK

Ini penjelasan buat kalian mengenai chara di cerita ini, cekidot!

Devine Service = sepintas terlihat seperti toko menjual barang bekas atau antik, namun sebenarnya hanya klien tertentu yang dapat memasukinya dengan cara menelepon atau memanggil pemilik toko[Eren] tersebut. Barang yang dijual ditentukan oleh pemilik toko agar sesuai dengan keinginan sang klien, tak ada yang tahu jelas dimana letak toko ini, bisa saja di balik hutan Shingasina atau bisa di tempat lain [letaknya selalu random, agar tidak ditemukan dua kali oleh klien yang pernah masuk]

Nama : Eren Jaeger

Umur : terlihat seperti bocah 15 tahun, tapi umur melebihi beberapa abad.

Profesi /pekerjaan : Penyihir dan pemilik toko Divine Service/ mengabulkan permintaan orang menggunakan barang-barang di tokonya tetapi tergantung kondisi permintaan.

Hobi : minum sake, ngemil dan menganggu Jean.

Sifat : seperti kucing(, seduktif, sedikit tsundere, dictator dan suka bercanda meski tidak terasa lucu, kebanyakan seram malah)

Keluarga : Mikasa dan Armin (Saudara angkat)

.

.

.

Nama : Jean Kirschtein

Umur : 17 tahun (sengaja).

Profesi/pekerjaan : siswa St. SINA kelas 2/ budak-maksudnya, pegawai part-timer di toko Eren.

Hobi : memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah( akibat perbuatan Eren).

Sifat : mudah meledak-ledak, emosian dan memiliki sifat peduli dengan sesama, sangat kahwatir dengan Eren yang suka minum sake di siang hari.

Keluarga : -tak terdefinisi, karena tidak disebutkan-

.

.

.

Nama : Rivaille

Umur : sekitar 3 abad, meski lebih muda dari Eren namun pembawaannya yang dewasa membuatnya patut diancungi sebagai seme (whut?)

Profesi/pekerjaan : Vampire/ Jenderal kepercayaan Irvin.

Hobi : menatap bulan, memperhatikan bunga mawar Eren yang warna merah dan membaca buku literature.

Sifat : dingin, tak suka berekspresi lebih dari satu, tipe pencemburu dan posesif.

Keluarga : -tidak diketahui-

(^ q ^)

By the way, mungkin kalian melihat simbol-simbol berbentuk bintang? Ini penjelasannya :

Cermin Yata*= cermin milik dewi matahari bernama Ameterasu.

Count of Lancelot* Marquees of Gawaine* Baron of Tristan* = nama-nama ksatria raja Arthur yang terkenal karena kesetian dan kekuatan mereka dalam berperang.

Golden week*= libur panjang dimulai dari bulan 29 april hingga 5 mei (silahkan cek di google)

Cukup cerocos tidak pentingnya, saya undur diri dari fic nista ini! (_ _)

-Thank you for reading it and please review if you don't mind-


End file.
